Auf der Suche nach dem Schatz
by Lilain
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow erneut auf Schatzsuche, die British Navy an seinen Fersen..........natürlich auch mit ein bisschen Romantik ;)
1. Default Chapter

So, da wäre Story Nummer 2 ^^

Vorneweg möchte ich sagen, dass ich die Story auch nicht alleine geschrieben habe, sondern mit Yury, einer lieben Freundin zusammen (Yurys ID: 369067)

Die Story ist aus unserer Verrücktheit raus entstanden, was man sicher auch schnell merkt. *grins *

Noch als kleine Anmerkung: Alles was mit PotC zusammenhängt gehört nicht uns, aber alles was euch unbekannt vorkommt gehört uns.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich freu mich über Reviews

**Kapitel 1**

Das leise Rascheln des Windes in den Wipfeln der Bäume. Das sanfte Wogen der Wellen des Meeres. Das waren die Geräusche, die des Nachts in das Schlafzimmer der Governeurstochter drangen. Irgendwo kreischte eine Möwe auf. Das Mondlicht fiel durch das geöffnete Fenster und erhellte das große Himmelbett. Elizabeth schlief bereits seit längerer Zeit in den Armen ihres Verlobten. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Übermorgen würde sie seine Frau werden. Eigentlich sollte er glücklich sein, doch er war es nicht. Seit Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow in sein Leben getreten war, ist es nicht mehr so wie zuvor. Er hatte eine Welt kennen gelernt, von der er sein Leben lang überzeugt war, sie sei verflucht. 

Vorsichtig ohne Elizabeth zu wecken stand er auf und verließ das Schlafzimmer.  Das Haus lag in völliger Dunkelheit. Keiner der Bediensteten war noch auf, das machte es Will um so leichter es zu verlassen, nachdem er sich etwas angezogen hatte. Er ging runter zum Pier. Sein neuer Lieblingsplatz. Er setzte sich in den Sand der Dünen und lies den Blick über das Schwarz des Meeres gleiten. Der Mond und die Sterne spiegelten sich in den Wellen. 

Seit seiner Rettung hatte er jeden Moment seines Lebens hier in dieser Kolonie verbracht, doch nun sehnte sich etwas in seinem Innern hinaus aufs Meer. Will war sich sicher, dass dies das Piratenblut seines Vaters war. Nichts konnte dieses seltsame Verlangen sonst erklären. Eine Ironie. Bis vor kurzer Zeit noch verabscheute er jeden Piraten und nun verspührte er das Verlangen selbst als einer tätig zu werden. 

Will fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare. Wo Jack gerade war? 

Captain Jack Sparrow war ernsthaft am Verzweifeln. Genau wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte, versuchte er seinen Leuten das Lied von Elizabeth bei zubringen, allerdings stellten sich die Männer schrecklich an und behielten kaum den leichten Text. Jack seufzte frustriert. 

Er übernahm selbst wieder das Steuer. Sein Ziel war, wie immer, wenn er eine kleine Auszeit brauchte, Tortuga. 

Dort angekommen, gab Jack seiner Mannschaft bis auf weiteres frei. Ihm war, wenn er ehrlich war, etwas langweilig. Jetzt hatte er endlich die Pearl wieder, da geschah nichts mehr. Und immer nur Handelsschiffe kapern und ausrauben war nicht sein Ding. 

Nachdem die Sache mit Barbossa vorüber gewesen war, war er mit seiner Mannschaft zurück zur Isla de muerta gesegelt und hatte den Schatz gehoben, bis auf diese verfluchte Truhe, die hatten sie genau da gelassen, wo sie gewesen war. Eigentlich war er nun ein reicher Mann. Er konnte mehr saufen als ein Loch und ne Menge Freundinnen brachte ihm das Geld auch ein. Aber das Abenteuer fehlte ihm einfach.

Anstatt den nächstbesten Puff zu besuchen schlenderte Jack durch die dunklen Gassen, als ihn jemand am Arm packte. Er griff nach seiner Pistole. 

„Loslassen!", meinte er sofort. 

„Seid ihr Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Ja, verdammt, wer will das wissen?!"

„Ich habe etwas, dass für euch von großem Interesse sein wird."

Jack sah den Kerl an. Das hörte sich ja nicht schlecht an. Und da er so und so nichts besseres zu tun hatte....warum also nicht. Er folgte dem Kerl in eine heruntergekommene Bruchbude.

„Herrje wo sind wir hier?" Jack rückte die Krone auf seinem Haupt zurecht. Er liebte das Ding und außerdem fand er es unglaublich schick.

Der Kerl reichte ihm ein altes Buch. 

„Hier."

Jack nahm es und schlug es auf.

„Und??", fragte er, bis ihm da etwas auffiel.

„Postblitz, hol mich der Teufel...." murmelte Jack. 

„Woher..."

Doch der Kerl war verschwunden und Jack stand mit dem Buch in seinen Händen da. Er runzelte die Stirn. Es war ein kostbares Geschenk, was man ihm da gerade gemacht hatte, aber irgendwie kam ihm das gerade seltsam vor. Er klappte das Buch zu und steckte es unter seinem Mantel, rückte die Krone zurecht und stolzierte pfeifend zurück zum Kern Tortugas. Er musste sich das genau ansehen und dann entscheiden, ob es das Abenteuer wert war.

„Nun, Elizabeth, du wirst mir doch sicherlich das Kleid für das du dich entscheidest vorführen?", fragte Governour Swan beim Frühstück während er den Becher an seine Lippen ansetzte.

„Sehr gern.", antwortete Elizabeth und zwinkerte ihrem Verlobten verführerisch zu. 

„Mr. Turner, ich meine, William, hast du dir bereits überlegt, wie du nach der Hochzeit für meine Tochter sorgen willst. Ich werde es nicht akzeptieren, dass Elizabeth auf alle Annehmlichkeiten verzichten muss, die sie bisher genossen hat, nur weil ihr Ehemann nichts besseres ist als ein Waffenschmied.", das letzte Wort sprach der Governour besonders verächtlich aus.

„Vater! Du kannst Will doch nicht vorschreiben, wie er zu leben hat.", kam von Elizabeth die empörte Antwort.

„Aber ich kann es dir! Bei Commodore Norrington hätte ich diesbezüglich keinerlei Bedenken geäußert. Du solltest froh sein, dass ich dieser Hochzeit überhaupt zustimme. Eine Governourstochter und ein Waffenschmied. Ich bitte dich Elizabeth. So etwas gibt es nur in Geschichten."

„Er ist kein Waffenschmied!"

„Jetzt fang bitte nicht schon wieder damit an. Wir haben das bereits diskutiert. Würde ich ein strengerer Vater sein, dürfte dein Verlobter bis zur Eheschließung nicht das Bett mit dir teilen, oder überhaupt dich zur Frau nehmen." Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

Will zuckte leicht bei dem Aufschlag zusammen und konnte gerade noch so verhindern, dass sein Becher mit dem Wein vom Tisch fiel. Diese Art der Auseinandersetzung musste er seit er zu Elizabeth gezogen war bei fast jeder Mahlzeit über sich ergehen lassen. 

„Will, sag doch auch mal was!", flehte sie.

„Ähm...", mehr fiel ihm nicht ein. 

„Die Kolonieverwaltung könnte einen Schreiber gebrauchen. Du kannst doch lesen und schreiben?", fragte der Governour.

„Ja das kann ich, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es auch das richtige für mich ist."

„Aber für Elizabeth ist es das richtige!"

„Er will nicht, Vater! Du kannst ihm doch nicht einfach so etwas aufzwingen. Du machst ihn nur unglücklich und mich dazu."

„Ich dulde aber keinen Schwiegersohn, der sein Geld aus der Arbeiterklasse verdient. Schluss jetzt! Ich werde nachher alles veranlassen und Will seinen neuen Arbeitsplatz zeigen."

Wütend stand Elizabeth vom Tisch auf.  So endete immer der Streit. Entweder Elizabeth oder ihr Vater verließen wütend den Raum. 

„Es wird dir gefallen. Einfache Schreibarbeit ohne große Muskelanstrengung.", versuchte der Governour wieder ein Gespräch zu beginnen. 

Das glaubte Will kaum. Seine Verlobte hatte recht, er würde mit dieser Arbeit niemals glücklich werden schon gar nicht, wenn sein Verlangen nach dem Meer weiterhin Tag für Tag stärker würde. 

Jack hatte die ganze Nacht über im Zimmer eines Mädchen verbracht, allerdings ohne das Mädchen und mit dem Buch.

Das Mädchen versuchte zwar die ganze Zeit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, aber vergebens. 

Captain Jack Sparrow hielt den wahrscheinlich wertvollsten Schatz der ganzen Karibik in seinen Hände.

Es war nicht nur ein einfaches altes Buch. Nein, keineswegs. Dieses Buch, war der Schlüssel zu einem sagenhaften Schatz.

Jack hatte viele Geschichten über diesen Schatz gehört, er war noch sagenumwobener, als der Schatz des Cortes.

Schon sein Großvater hatte Jack davon erzählt, als er noch ganz klein gewesen war. Und genau daran versuchte sich Jack nun zu erinnern, denn in dem Buch war keine Karte aufgemalt. Man musste, aus den Texten selbst die Karte entschlüsseln.

Er grübelte die ganze Nacht über dem Buch, notierte Jahreszahlen und alles, was ihm nach Karte aussah.

Jack war sich nicht sicher, ob er auf dem richtigen Weg war, aber einen Versuch war es wert, denn er war sicher, dass man ihm dieses Buch nicht zufällig zugespielt hatte. 

Nach Sonnenaufgang verließ er das Freudenhaus und trommelte seine Mannschaft am Hafen zusammen.

Gibbs kam zu Jack rüber.

„Was ist los? Wollten wir nicht eine Weile hier bleiben?"

Jack sah ihn ernst an. 

„Das hatte ich vor, aber gestern wurde mir etwas zugespielt, was von großem Wert ist."

Er wies Gibbs das Buch und dessen Augen weiteten sich.

„Potzblitz, hol mich der Teufel, Jack, das ist...."

Jack nickte.

„Genau das ist es!", meinte er und wandte sich an seine Mannschaft.

„Leute, wir haben gestern ein kleines Geschenk bekommen!"

Er hielt das Buch hoch.

„Das ist die Karte, zum größten Schatz der Piratengeschichte.", erklärte er.

Seine Männer murmelten unter einander.

„Worauf warten wir dann eigentlich noch?", fragte Anamaria.

Jack lachte auf.

„Joho, dann nichts wie los, ihr Landratten!", befahl er.

„Aye!", schallte es zurück.

Und so legte die Black Pearl an diesem Morgen in Tortuga ab. Jack gab den Kurs an. 

„Port Royal?" fragte Gibbs ihn, der neben ihm stand.

Jack nickte. 

„Wir brauchen noch einen guten Mann, der uns sicher helfen kann."

„Und du glaubst, dass er mitkommen wird??"

Jack grinste breit und seine Goldzähne funkelten. Er rückte seine Krone zurecht.

„Aye! Er hat den Piraten im Blut."

Gibbs lachte auf.

„Aye, wenn du das sagst!"

Jack grinste und segelte die Pearl in Richtung Port Royal.

Ende Kapitel 1 


	2. Kapitel 2

So, heute füttere ich euch schon mit dem zweiten Kapitel, ich hoff, dass euch die Story gefällt ^^

****

**_Schreibt uns einfach ein paar Reviews, damit wir das auch wissen._**

****

**_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._**

****

****

****

**Kapitel 2**

„Los mach schon, schneller! Die erwischen uns noch." 

„Hähä, wer hätte gedacht das die so blöd sind und die Schlüssel unbewacht lassen."

„Stimmt, aber wenn du nicht hinmachst, haben die uns gleich wieder." 

Die Stimmen gehörten zwei Piraten, die gemeinsam mit ihren Kameraden auf der Gefängnisinsel der Royal Navy eingesperrt waren. Nun liefen sie im Dunkel der Nacht hinunter zur Bucht. 

„Hast du einen Plan?", fragte der Dünne.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, du Holzkopf."

„Aber wir müssen doch weg von hier. Wenn du uns kriegen dann hängen die uns."

„Das ist mir auch klar." Er zog dem Dünnen einen über die Rübe. „Los, da runter. Vielleicht können wir uns eines der Boote schnappen."

„Ist gut." 

Will spazierte entlang der Felsenklippen auf der rückwärtigen Seite Port Royals. Governour Swan hatte ihm wenige Stunde zuvor seinen neuen Arbeitsplatz gezeigt. Alle hatten sie ihn herablassend angesehen. Will musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Da würde er ganz sicher nicht bleiben. Lieber ging er wieder in die Schmiede Mr. Browns.

Jack hatte die Pearl nicht in den Hafen einlaufen lassen, denn er wollte nicht schon wieder Ärger haben. Er hatte seinen Leuten befohlen auf dem Schiff zu bleiben und hatte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg gemacht

Auf einem umgeknickten Baumstamm lies Will Turner sich nieder. Elizabeth würde jetzt bestimmt mit ihrem Vater das Hochzeitskleid aussuchen. Der Gedanke spielte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Sie wird bestimmt die wunderschönste Braut sein, die die Welt je gesehen hatte.

Jack summte sein neues Lieblingslied vor sich her und rückte an seiner Krone rum im Moment schien er eine Menge Glück zu haben. Er begann zu singen.

Wahrscheinlich herrscht aber gerade Eiszeit im Hause Swan zwischen Vater und Tochter. Elizabeth hatte damals schon darauf bestanden Will jede Minute um sich haben zu wollen, was auch sein Schlaflager in ihr Gemach umzulegen beinhaltete. Gott, er liebte diese Frau einfach und bald würde sie seine Mrs. Turner sein. 

Jack hatte sich gerade durch ein Gestrüpp geschafft und musste seine Krone festhalten, die gefährdet war runter zu fallen. "Hupsa", meinte er als er fast im Sand gelandet wäre "Nicht nett."

Will ließ den Blick über den Horizont schweifen. Bei einigen Felsen waren die Möwen durch etwas aufgescheucht worden und flogen kreischend Kreise in der Luft. "Das ist doch." Will stand mit einem Mal auf. "Die Black Pearl!"

"Juhu, Junge?" Jack wedelte mit der Hand in der Luft, als er es aus dem Gestrüpp zum Strand geschafft hatte.

"Jack!", Will traute seinen Augen nicht. Das war wirklich Captain Jack Sparrow. Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen verwunderten Ausdruck an. "Warum trägst du diese Krone?" 

Jack verdrehte die Augen "Junge, weil ich Captain Jack Sparrow bin!"

"Aber dafür brauchst du doch keine Krone!"

Jack sah ihn an "Spielverderber!"

"Ich freue mich das du hier bist." Will umarmte ihn. 

Jack klopfte ihm auf die Schulter "Na Junge, wie läufts?"

Will sah ihn skeptisch an. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir eine Einladung zu unserer Hochzeit geschickt zu haben. Also, was machst du hier?"

"Oh noch nicht verheiratet....." Jack grinste "Also ich bin aus ganz speziellen Gründen hier...."

"Die wären?" Wills Blick durchbohrte Jack. 

Jack grinste "Mir wurde da ein kleines Geschenk zugespielt.....das zu einem mehr als großartigen Schatz führt"

"Wieder voll im Geschäft, was?"

"Na ja....eigentlich wollten wir uns eine Weile nen faulen Lenz machen, aber nachdem ich dieses Buch erhalten habe..."

Will nahm das Buch, welches Jack ihm hinhielt. "Sieht vielversprechend aus. Doch befindet sich der Schatz nicht in Port Royal."

"Nein ich bin ja auch wegen dir hier."

"Wegen mir? Was meinst du Jack, ich versteh nicht."

„Ich wollte, dass du dabei bist"

Das überraschte den jungen Turner: "Das geht nicht. Ich werde übermorgen heiraten."

"Kann man das nicht vorverlegen???"

"Verlegen? Governour Swan wartet nur auf so eine Gelegnheit um Elizabeth doch noch mit Norrington verheiraten zu können. Es ist unmöglich, nicht, wenn ich sie nicht verlieren will."

"Wie wärs mit einer Spontanhochzeit? Jetzt gleich? Und ihr beide begleitet uns?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Elizabeth gerne auf die Pearl zurückkehren möchte. Und wer sollte uns trauen? Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor?"

Jack verdrehte die Augen "Sieh doch nicht alles so kompliziert. Ich schleife euch in die Kirche, zwinge den Padre euch zu trauen und dann nehm ich euch mit, so einfach ist das!"

"Na wenn du das sagst.", was hätte Will da auch anderes entgegenbringen können. Jack tat letztendlich immer das, was er wollte.

"Sehr gut sehr gut"

Will wurde am Oberarm von Jack weggeschleift. "Nun, zumindest hoffe ich doch, dass Elizabeth bereits ihr Brautkleid ausgesucht hat und ihre Wahl nicht mehr allzulange dauert."

Jack sah ihn an "Also wenn sie keins hat kann sie dich von mir aus auch in einem normalen Kleid heiraten"

"Und was machen wir mit den Trauzeugen? Hast du zufälligerweise noch welche im Petto?" 

"Ich biete mich an. Ich bezeuge alles."

"Du würdest selbst die Jungfräulichkeit deiner Großmutter noch bezeugen wenn es drauf ankäme nicht?" Langsam kam das Haus der Swans in Sicht.

Jack grinste "Na ja....das vielleicht nicht direkt....."

Sie betraten das Haus. "Sie müsste oben sein."

"Sehr gut, dann schnell schnell!"

Sie stolperten die Treppe hoch und konnten bereits von weitem die aufgebrachte Stimme der Braut hören. "Was soll das? Ich bin nicht damit einverstanden, dass dieser Kerl auf meiner Hochzeit zugegen ist."

"Aber Kind, er ist der Commodore!", sagte der Governour. „Er muss anwesend sein.!"

„Nicht, wenn ich es nicht wünsche!"

"Ah, deine Braut in Nöten dann sollten wir sie schnellsten retten."

Sie stürmten in das Zimmer. Elizabeth stand in der Mitte in einem Traum aus Weiß. Ihr Vater daneben mit hochrotem Kopf. 

Jack versuchte sich hinter Will zu verstecken "Himmlisch", murmelte er.

Das hatte Will gehört. "Untersteh dich, Jack." 

"Wie bitte? Ist das etwa Jack Sparrow? Was macht der hier?", Elizabeths Stimme durchschnitt die Luft. Ihr Vater rang danach und sah sich schon nach einem geeignetem Fluchtweg um. 

Jack winkte Elizabeth: "Komm Liebes, wir haben noch einiges mit dir vor", meinte Jack zu ihr.

"Nein.", hochnäsig drehte sie ihren Kopf. "Anscheinend ist es Piraten nicht bewusst, aber du hast gerade Unglück über meine Ehe mit Will gebracht indem du dafür gesorgt hast, dass er mich vor der Trauung sieht." 

Jack verpasste Governour Swan einen Stoß ins anliegende Zimmer und sperrte die Tür zu "Nicht persönlich nehmen.", rief er und sah Elizabeth an "Nein, kein Unglück, ihr heiratet ja jetzt!"

"Was?" Sie sah Will an. "Komm!", sagte der nur und zog sie aus dem Zimmer.

Jack scheuchte die beiden vor sich her.

Elizabeth riss sich los. "Ich werde keinen Schritt mehr tun, bevor ihr beiden mir nicht verratet, was das hier alles soll." Böse funkelte sie die beiden Männer an. 

Jack sah sie an "Süße, wir verheiraten euch jetzt damit dein Alter keinen Stress mehr machen kann und dann schipper ich euch in die Flitterwochen."

"Flitterwochen! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, das ihr dir das abkaufe? Du hast mit Sicherheit etwas ganz anderes vor."

"Okay, eine kleine Schatzsuche."

"Eine kleine? Das letzte mal waren da ein Haufen verfluchter Skelette!", das letzte Wort schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht. Ihr Verlobter war zusammengezuckt.

"Keine Skelette, versprochen, nur höchstens welche, die wirklich tot sind"

"Du willst da doch wohl nicht wirklich mit, Will?" Jetzt war Jack erlöst. "Nun, ja...." 

"Wie kannst du nur? Ich habe mich so für dich eingesetzt, damit mein Vater dich akzeptiert." 

"Eigentlich hat er mich ja nicht akzeptiert."

Jack sah die beiden an "Ihr Süßen, wenn wir diesen Schatz finden könnt ihr euch ein schönes Häuslein bauen und für immer glücklich werden"

"Das ist immer noch besser als in einem verstaubten Zimmer am Schreibtisch zu sitzen.", stimmte Will zu. Er hatte Lust auf dieses Abenteuer. Sein Blut geriet in Wallungen. 

"Und was soll ich bei euch machen?", fragte Elizabeth nun den Tränen nahe. "Willst du schnell die Ehe vollziehen um mich anschließend für irgendeinen Piratenschatz allein zu lassen? Soll ich das Deck für euch schrubben und eure Wäsche waschen?"

Jack sah Elizabeth an "Hey, er will dich doch nicht eintauschen sag mal was denkst du denn von deinem liebsten?"

"Ich werde nicht mit euch mitkommen!"

Jack sah sie an und dann Will.

Will nahm Elizabeths Hand. "Es ist mir nicht möglich hier zu bleiben. Mein Blut will es so. Wenn ich länger hier bleiben müsste, wäre es die reinste Qual. Ich könnte dich nicht glücklich machen. Aber ich brauch dich, Elizabeth. Meine Liebe ist viel zu groß, als das ich dich verlassen könnte. Bitte, komm mir zuliebe mit. Unglücklicher als ich, könntest du auf der Black Pearl nicht werden."

"Will." Elizabeth sah ihn an. Jack hippelte ungeduldig hin und her. Er sah Will an: "Du kriegst auch meine Kabine."

"Nicht bevor ich sie nicht gesehen habe. Was ist Elizabeth, wirst du Jack und mich begleiten?"

Sie sah Will an, sie wollte auch nicht hier zurückblieben und eigentlich liebte sie ihn ja "Okay."

"Dann lasst uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

Sie nickte und Jack schleppte die beiden zur Kirche.

Governour Swan war es in der Zwischenzeit gelungen, sich zu befreien und lies schleunigst den Commodore rufen.

Jack zwang den Padre die Traunung durchzuziehen.

"Sucht die gesamte Stadt ab Männer. Jack Sparrow treibt sein Unwesen hier. Governour Swan hat außerdem die Verhaftung Will Turners angeordnet. Los jetzt.", befahl Commodore Norringten seinen Leuten. Diese verteilten sich nun augenblicklich über die Stadt. 

Der Padre zog die Trauung durch und die beiden waren schneller verheiratet, als sie schauen konnte "Los, los nichts wie weg!"

„Eine Frage Jack; wie kommen wir zur Pearl? Das Schiff ist ziemlich weit draußen. Wenn die Navy mit ihren Dreimästern Jagd auf uns macht hat sie uns eher, als wir in Sicherheit sind.", sagte Will. Sie liefen eine enge Gasse aus der Stadt. Elizabeth fest an der Hand Wills.

"Die Jungs holen uns ab, schnell da lang!"

"Ich habe das seltsame Gefühl, du hast damit gerechnet Jack.", sagte Elizabeth.

"Ich musste damit rechnen"

Ein Schuss wurde auf die drei abgefeuert. "Schneller!", rief Will.

Jack scheuchte sie vor "Da kommt ja die Pearl."

"Dann nichts wie an Bord." 

Und sie beeilten sich "Ha!"

"Keinen Schritt weiter Sparrow." Vor ihnen war aus dem Nichts Commodore Norringten aufgetaucht und hielt den Lauf seiner Pistole direkt vor Jacks Nase.

Jack sah ihn an und schob die Pistole weg "Ihr schon wieder."

"Allerdings. Der Galgen wartet bereits auf euch und Mr. Turner." Er schob den Lauf wieder auf Jack zurück. 

Elizabeth sah ihn an "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr meinen Ehemann hängt!"

"Miss Swan, der Befehl kam direkt von eurem Vater. Tretet zur Seite oder ich werden meinen Männern befehlen euch gewaltsam von diesem Abschaum zu entfernen." Will trat schützend vor seine frisch Angetraute.

Eilzabeth sah ihn an "Mrs Turner wenn ich bitten darf" 

"Waffen runter oder eurer Oberclown ist des Todes." Gibbs hielt Norrington eine Pistole an den Kopf.

Die umstehenden Soldaten legten die Waffen erst nieder, als Norringten ihnen zunickte. "Noch seid ihr nicht vermählt und glaubt mir. Es wäre nur zu eurem Besten, wenn ihr es euch auch noch einmal überlegen würdet." Will sah dem Commodore böse in die Augen. "Damit ihr sie bekommt? Tut mir leid, dafür ist es zu spät. Die Eheschließung wurde gerade eben vollzogen."

Jack nickte "Ich war Zeuge des ganzen. Es war rührend, mir kamen die Tränen." Elizabeth schenkte Norrington ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. 

"Macht den Weg frei", befahl Gibbs und schob Norrington als Geisel vor sich her. Will nahm wieder Elizabeths Hand und half ihr in das kleine Ruderboot. 

Sie stieg ein, genauso wie Jack und Gibbs mit Norrington.

"Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Norrington. Seine Stimme zeigte Besorgnis. 

"Sicher zu unserem Schiff kommen."

"Und dann?", fragte er mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf die Piraten. "Dann werdet ihr über die Planke gehen.", beantwortete Will fröhlich die Frage. 

Elizabteh grinste breit und lehnte sich an Will. Jack grinste: "Japp."

"Das wagt ihr nicht." Ein letzter Anflug von Selbstsicherheit. 

"Findet es heraus, Commodore." Will grinste zu Jack..

Jack pfiff Elizabeths Lied vor sich her.

Elizabeth summte glücklich an Wills Schulter mit. 

"Aaaaah da wären wir", meinte Jack. "Na dann hinauf."

"Nach dir meine Liebe." Will deutete einen Knicks an und lies seine Frau als erste auf das Schiff.

Elizabeth kletterte hoch. Jack und Gibbs schafften Norrington aufs Schiff.

"Wo ist unser Hochzeitsmahl?", fragte Will Jack grinsend. 

"Kommt noch kommt noch."

"Das will ich hoffen. Zeig mir doch lieber erst mal das angebotene Quartier."

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Kapitel 3

_Hallölle, guten Abend, ich hab grad Lust zu updaten und das tu ich hiermit auch._

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut und sind froh, dass ihr unsere Story mögt._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Kapitel 3**

Jack überließ Gibbs Norrington und brachte Will und Elizabeth unter Deck in die große Kabine.

"Nicht schlecht, was meinst du?", fragte Will seine Braut.

Elizabeth nickte und grinste "Jaha nicht schlecht."

Will klopfte Jack auf die Schulter. "Dann viel Spaß beim umziehen."

Jack grinste "Jajajaja was man nicht alles tut."

"Ich könnte dir helfen", bot Will an.

Jack winkte ab "Das geht schon."

"Ich bitte dich. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich meiner Bestimmung folge und verhindert Elizabeth mit Norrington zu verheiraten. Da ist es das mindeste was ich tun kann." Will hatte bereits einige Schriftrollen im Arm.

Jack grinste.

"Wo soll das ganze Zeug hin?" Auch Elizabeth hatte einiges auf dem Arm. Jacks Unterwäsche.

"Hier, ich nehm die kleine Spezialkabine hier."

"Nein, das wirst du nicht! Dann musst du ja ständig durch unsere. Du wirst woanders dein Lager aufschlagen müssen." Elizabeth verschwand mit seinen Sachen aus der Kabine auf Deck und lief Richtung Mannschaftsquartiere.

Jack seufzte auf: "Weiber!"

"Du hast sie an Bord haben wollen.", sagte Will mit einem Kopfnicken. "Und uns deine Kabine angeboten!"

„Jaha", er seufzte "Erinner mich wieder daran, falls ich irgendwann auf die dumme Idee kommen sollte mich einem Weib zu verschreiben."

"Sehr gern."

Jack lachte auf: "Aber das wird wohl nie geschehen"

"Bist du dir da sicher?"

"Aye! Mehr als sicher"

"Wie du meinst, aber ich würde trotzdem mal darauf achten, was meine Frau mit der Frau aus deiner Mannschaft gerade mit deiner Habe veranstaltet." Elizabeth hatte Annamaria dazu verpflichtet ihr zu helfen Jacks Kabine auszuräumen. Gemeinsam verfrachteten sie jetzt seine Hütte, Schriftrollen und einige Pikante Sachen an Deck.

"Ahhhhh" Jack rannte dahin. "Finger weg ihr Weiber! Finger weg!"

"Wieso? Ich möchte mein zukünfitges Heim einrichten.", protestierte Elizabeth. In einer Hand hatte sie einen Halbvollen Krug Rum aus Jacks Privatvorräten und kippten den Inhalt über die Reling. Will sah dies und ahnte Schlimmes. Er lief schnell zu ihr um ihr den Krug aus der Hand zu nehmen. "Warum verlegen wir das nicht auf später? Wir sind gerade erst getraut worden und sollte doch viel eher feiern."

"Nicht!", heulte Jack auf und nahm ihr die Flasche weg. Sie hatte noch eine zweite in der Hand gehalten. 

Elizabeth sah Will an und lächelte "Feiern....gerne."

"Vorher sollten wir aber machen, dass wir aus der Bucht wegkommen. Dort sind zwei Schiffe die direkten Kurs auf uns halten. Dein Vater gibt wahrscheinlich nicht sehr schnell auf, Elizabeth."

"Der kann mich mal!" Jack schickte Anamaria ans Steuer "Weg hier!"

Die Schiffe waren bereits in Reichtweite der Kanonen herangekommen und feuerten eine volle Breitseite auf die Pearl.

Jack gab Feuerbefehl. Gut, dass die Pearl das schnellste Schiff in der Karibik war.

"Auf wiedersehn Vater.", flüsterte Elizabeth. Will nahm sie in seine Arme. 

Jack sah die beiden an "Hey, es ist auch das Beste für euch."

Will sah das ein, nur würde seine Frau unter den Piraten glücklich werden? Er führte sie zu einem weniger aufreibenden Platz auf dem Schiff. 

Elizabeth sah ihn an

Das Kleid stand ihr fantastisch. Er hatte Mühe sich zusammenzureißen. 

Sie strich den Rock glatt "Gefällt es dir wenigstens?"

"Äh, was?", er war total in Gedanken.

"Ob es dir gefällt."

"Oh, du meinst das Kleid. Natürlich gefällt es mir, du siehst darin wie ein Engel aus."

Sie sah ihn an "An was denkst du?"

"Daran, dass ich wahrscheinlich der glücklichste Mann auf Erden sein muss. Ich habe die Frau, die ich liebe. Und mein Leben entwickelt sich immer mehr zu einem reinen Abenteuer."

Sie lächelte.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Sie seufzte leise auf, ja das war fällig gewesen.

"Hoffentlich hat Jack auch einen ordentlichen Braten für unser Hochzeitsmahl an Bord. Ich verhungere fast."

"Hast du solchen Hunger?"

Er nickte. "Seit heute morgen hatte ich nichts mehr. Dein Vater lies mir in der Verwaltung Port Royals keine Möglichkeit."

"Oh mein armer Schatz" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss.

Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte, mit der anderen spielte er in ihrem Haar. 

Sie seufzte auf und sah ihn verträumt an was wollte man mehr als mit ihm verheiratet zu sein.

"Wirst du es bereuen?"

"Niemals."

"Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich anfangs meine Zweifel. Als Jack plötzlich vor mir stand und wollte, dass ich mit ihm diesen Schatz suchen gehe und du uns begleiten solltest. Ich dachte, du würdest dann dem Drängen deines Vaters nachgeben und doch Norrington zum Mann wählen als mich."

"Wie bitte!!!!!"

Er wich vorsichtshalber etwas zurück.

Sie küsste ihn mal so richtig "Denk sowas nie wieder!"

"Aye, Mrs. Turner!" Er lächelte.

Sie seufzte lächelnd auf.

"Ob wir bereits genügend Abstand zur Flotte haben um unsere Eheschließung gebührend zu feiern?"

"Ja sicher", meinte Elizabeth und Jack gab ihnen das ok.

Auf dem Deck wurde eine große Tafel aufgebaut. Der Schiffskoch hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben und einen großen Braten zubereitet. Der Rum floß in Strömen. Das junge Brautpaar saß an der Kopfseite der Tafel.

Es war richtig schön. Elizabeth musste zugeben, dass es doch nicht übel war hier zu sein.

"Auf dich  meine Prinzessin.", prostete Will ihr zu.

Sie hob lächelnd ihr Glas.

"Und auf unseren Retter Captain Sparrow.", sprach Will einen weiteren Toast aus.

Jack stand auf er hielt eine lange und sehr ausschweifende Rede.

Innerlich verfluchte Will sich für seinen Übermut. So kannte er Jack gar nicht.

Jack setzte sich wieder grinsend.

"Zum Wohl!"

"Zum Wohl." Elizabeth genoss mal das Essen.

Schnell waren die Piraten betrunken und auch Will stieg der Rum zu Kopf. Jack summte die ganze Zeit dieses Lied vor sich hin und bald gröllten die beiden über die Tafel.

Elizabteh seufzte leise.

"Mehr Rum!", verlangte Will und hielt Jack seinen Becher hin. 

Jack goss ihm ein. "Männer", murmelte Elizabeth.

"Nimm doch auch noch ein Schluck." Will hatte sich für Elizabeths Geschmack etwas zu weit zu ihr gebeugt. Er sah sie von unten mit seinen durch den Rum geröteten Augen an. "Komm Jack, sie braucht auch noch etwas."

Elizabth seufzte "Genug für dich mein Schatz" Der würde heute sicher nicht mehr auf touren kommen.

"Wieso genug? Isch fange doch erscht an. Sag auch was, Jaack!"

Jack nickte "Wir schind doch gut drauf", seuselte er. Elizabeth sah ihren Mann an. "Ich hab mir aber die erste verheiratete Nacht anders vorgestellt als einen Mann im vollrausch."

"Ich verstehe was du meinst.", Will stand auf und wollte Elizabeth in die Kabine zerren.

Dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht und flog auf die Planken.

Elizabeth half ihm auf "Gute Nacht"! meinte sie zu den anderen und zerrte ihn in Jacks Kabine.

Will lies sich auf das breite Bett fallen. Irgendwie drehte sich jetzt auf einmal alles.

Sie sah ihn an.

Ihm wurde schlecht und er würde sich bestimmt gleich übergeben. 

Elizabeth seufzte. "Na klasse", meinte sie frustriert.

Auf allen Vieren kroch Will schnell aus der Kabine. Hoffentlich schaffte er es noch bis zur Reling

Elizabeth setzte sich aufs bett: "Ganz toll."

Will übergab sich und das ganze gute Essen landete im Ozean als Fischfutter. Völlig fertig sank er zu Boden. Er bekam nicht mit, wie Jack in seine ehemalige Kabine torkelte. 

Elizabeth stand wieder auf Sie hoffte, dass er es wenigstens so richtig raus kotzte.

Nachdem sich die Übelkeit etwas gelegt hatte, versuchte er sich an der Reling hoch zu ziehen. Da schwankte das Schiff wie in einem Sturm.

Elizabeth war schon etwas enttäuscht irgendwie hatte sie es sich anders vorgestellt.

Wie wusste er nicht, aber er schaffte es zurück zu seiner Kabine, nur stand da bereits jemand in der Tür und gaffte durch das Fenster in der Holztür. Er tippte dieser Person auf die Schulter. 

Jack sah ihn an: "Wasn los?"

"Hier wohn jetzt ich. Geh zur Seite, meine Frau wartet auf ...." Mehr brachte Will nicht heraus, denn er musste sich nochmals übergeben. 

Jack kreischte auf.

"Entschuldige. Zuviel Rum."

"Sieh dir das an!!! Meine Jacke!!!!"

"Tut mir leid, ich besorg dir eine neue wenn wir den Schatz haben, jetzt lass mich bitte vorbei. ich muss mich unbedingt hinlegen."

Jack fluchte und trat zur Seite.

"Danke." Völlig elend kehrte Will zurück.

Elizabeth sah ihn an.

"Mir ist so schlecht." Er lies sich aufs Bett fallen.

Sie sah ihn an "Selbst schuld!"

Er richtete sich etwas auf und nahm ihre Hand. 

Sie sah ihn an

"Niemand kann dich jetzt noch von mir trennen. Niemand." Dann drehte sich wieder alles um ihn herum und er musst seinen Kopf auf das Kissen legen.

"Jaha", grummelte sie.

"Geh nicht weg.", kam es aus dem Kissen.

Sie sah ihn an, sie war gerade schrecklich angesäuert.

Will hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Ihm kam es so vor, als würde sein Bett fliegen. Die warme Hand von Elizabeth sagte ihm, das dem nicht so wahr. Schon erstaunlich was einem so alles durch den Kopf gehen konnte, wenn man total betrunken war.

Sie sah ihn an. So was jämmerliches aber auch, oh da würde er sich mehr als ein bisschen Mühe geben müssen um das wieder gut zu machen.

Sein Griff um ihre Hand verstärkte sich und er zog sie zu sich. Bevor er ganz einschlief, wollte er sie in seinen Armen wissen. *

 Elizabeth ließ sich nieder ziehen und rümpfte die Nase.

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und kuschelte sich an sie, dann schlief er glücklich ein. 

"Ja das war mir so klar" schimpfte sie vor sich her.

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Kapitel 4

_Vielen dank für die Reviews!_

_Wir freuen uns, wenn die Geschichte gefällt. Es war Absicht mit der neumodernen Sprache, also nicht wundern wenn weitere solcher Bezeichnungen und Sätze auftreten. _

_Wir sind auch in den weiteren Teilen dabei uns die jeweiligen Charaktere zurecht zu biegen wie wir sie brauchen und haben wollen, da man in gewisser Weise mit ihren vom Film vorgelegten Arten nicht so ganz in den einzelnen Situationen zurechtkommt._

_Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^_**__**

**Kapitel 4**

Jack schlief betrunken an Deck ein.

Ein Geräusch weckte ihn auf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich zerplatzen. Jemand war in der Kabine.

Elizabeth hatte mal das Kleid ausgezogen und suchte sich gerade etwas anderes was sie zum schlafen anziehen konnte. Sie war noch immer angesäuert.

"Was tust du?", fragte Will verschlafen und stand umständlich auf.

"Ich suche mir was zum überziehen."

"Im Bett?" Er stand jetzt direkt hinter ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster.

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut: "Ja."

"Komm, lass uns schlafen."

"Hm."

Er küsste ihren Nacken, während er sie vor sich her zum Bett schob. 

Sie seufzte gehen ihren Willen leise.

Seine Hände wanderten ihre Oberarme hinunter. Sie bekam ne eisige Gänsehaut am liebsten hätte sie ihm ja in den Hintern getreten.

Immer wieder küsste er sanft ihren Nacken. Er umschloß ihre Taille und wollte sie ganz fest bei sich spüren. Hier hatte er keine Hemmungen . Sie waren nicht mehr in ihres Vaters Haus. Der restliche Alkohol in seinem Blut tat sein übriges.

Sie seufzte zittrig auf und neigte den Kopf nach vorne damit er besser ran kam.

Will legte sie auf das Bett um mit seinen Küssen vom Nacken auf ihren Hals zu wandern.

Sie sah ihn an und seufzte auf.

„Ich liebe dich, Elizabeth, mehr als ich in Wort zu fassen vermag." 

"Ich dich auch Will."

Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und zog ihr dabei das Kleid aus. 

Sie zog an seinem Hemd, es sollte ja nicht unfair sein.

Sanft streichelte er mit seinen großen Händen über ihren Körper.

Sie seufzte auf, froh ihm endlich das lästige Hemd über den Kopf gezogen zu haben.

Sein Verlangen nach ihr wurde immer stärker.

Das war ja nicht zu überfühlen.

Gemeinsam wälzten sie sich über das ehemalige Bett Jack Sparrows und genossen ihre junge Liebe in vollen Zügen als Verheiratete. Das Bett quitschte und knarzte bedrohlich.

Elizabeth musste sagen, dass sich das doch sehr zum positiven entwickelt hatte.

Als Will erwachte schlief Elizabeth noch tief in seinen Armen. Sein Kopf tat schrecklich weh und schien jeden Moment explodieren zu wollen. Er brauchte frische Luft. Vorsichtig stand er auf. Zog sich an und verließ die Kabine. 

Geblendet durch das helle Licht der Morgensonne, stolperte er über etwas, das am Boden direkt vor ihm lag und fiel hin. 

„Verdammt.", fluchte er auf. Er hatte sich das Knie an den Planken angeschlagen und war mit seiner Hose in der Gürtelschnalle des Liegenden hängen geblieben. 

„Jack, wach auf!"

Jack grummelte irgendwas vor sich her und rollte sich seitlich wieder zusammen.

"Hey, komm wach auf!" Will rüttelte den schlafenden Mann an der Schulter.

Jack hob den Arm und schlug mit der hand nach ihm "Weg, weg, weg." murmelte er.

"Dann bleib liegen und lass die Sonne dich verbrennen." Er erhob sich aus den Knien und ging zu Annamaria, die bereits ihren Posten am Ruder eingenommen hatte. Sein Blick schweifte über die See. "Was ist das für ein Ort, dort hinten." Er zeigte mit den Finger auf ein Stück Land, welches am Horizont zu erkennen war.

Anamaria sah dahin "Ich glaube....ich.....keine Ahnung" meinte sie als sie auf ihre Karte sah. "Ich aber." nuschelte Jack, der zu ihnen gehumpelt kam.

"Doch wach?"

Jack nuschelte etwas und sah ihn an. "Was für ne Insel???"

"Du hast doch gerade eben gesagt, du kennst das Land dort hinten. Ist das etwa eine Insel? Ist auf ihr bereits der Schatz?"

Jack klappte das Buch auf, das er mit sich rumtrug. "Nein, da finden wir nur Anhaltspunkte, Junge."

"Wissen wir auch welcher Art diese Anhaltspunkte sind?"

"Japp, steht alles hier drin."

"Ja, wenn das so ist. Hast du ein Fernrohr für mich? Ich will mir das Einöd einmal genauer ansehen."

"Japp" Er reichte ihm sein eigenes.

Will sah hindurch und traute seinen Augen nicht. "Jack, ich glaube wir sollten die Männer wecken."

"Was? Warum?"

Will reichte Jack das Fernrohr. "Sieh hindurch."

Jack sah hindurch. "Potzblitz."

"Kennst du dieses Schiff?"

"Nein." gestand Jack. "Aber das sind keine Piraten. Das ist ein Passagierschiff, Will."

"Warum haben sie dann die Piratenflagge gehisst?"

"Das wüsste ich auch gerne." grummelte er und schrie mal seine Leute wach.

Polternd kamen diejenigen an Bord, bei denen der Rum bereits etwas nachgelassen hatte. 

"Schaut euch das an"

"Mich würde mal interessieren, was die dort wollen. Ob das eine Kolonie ist?", sagte Will an niemand besonderen. 

Jack sah noch mal durch. "Das könnte gut sein."

"Dann haben wir aber immer noch ein Problem."

"Japp."

Anscheinend dachte Captain Sparrow nicht daran eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden. Will kapitulierte. Er ging lieber nachsehen, ob Elizabeth noch schlief.

Jack grübelte vor sich her. Er ließ die Fahne einholen man musste ja nicht mehr Aufsehen erregen als notwendig war.

Elizabeth war schon wach.

Als Will dies sah, kam er schnell zu ihr ans Bett und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Sanft küsste er sie. "Guten Morgen, Mrs. Turner.", ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

Elizabeth sah ihn an "Guten Morgen."

Von draußen drangen die Geräusche der langsam wach werdenden Mannschaft herein.

"Ach herrje." murmelte Elizabeth. "Eine Meute im Rausch."

"Ja, wir haben wahrscheinlich ein kleines Problem bei unserer Schatzsuche und dabei geht es erst los." Ihre Lippen zogen ihn magisch an.

Sie küsste ihn zart. "Schon?" murmelte sie.

"Jacks tolles Buch hat uns zu einer Insel geführt, auf der wir Hinweise finden sollen. Nur sieht es mittlerweile so aus, als würde dort eine Kolonie sein." Seine Hand umfasste ihren Nacken, damit er sie besser küssen konnte.

Sie hörte nicht auf ihn zu küssen. "So was aber auch." meinte sie. "Typisch Jack." nuschelte sie noch bevor sie ihn wieder küsste.

Etwas knallte gegen das Fenster.

Elizabeth zuckte zusammen.

"Am besten du bleibst hier, ich seh mal nach was los ist." Bevor er sich von seiner Frau löste, gab er ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Okay." seufzte sie, denn sie war im Moment noch etwas zu faul zum Aufstehn.

Er stürmte an Deck. "Jack!"

Jack sah ihn an "Ja, bitte?"

"Werden wir beschossen?"

"Nein, nein." Sie waren schon nahe an der Insel. "Der kleine Rabauke da hat mit Orangen auf die Fenster gezielt." Er wies auf einen kleinen Jungen.

Will sah in die ihm gewiesenen Richtung und bekam eine ins Gesicht.

Jack grinste und fing eine weitere auf. "Hier kannst du deiner Liebsten zum Frühstück bringen." Er winkte dem Jungen. "Danke!"

Er war damit beschäftigt sich den brennenden Fruchtsaft aus den Augen zu wischen. "Danke, ich verzichte." 

Jack grinste. "Na dann."

"Wollen wir direkt im Hafen anlegen? Elizabeths Vater wird die gesamte Royal Navy auf sie angesetzt haben."

"Nein." meinte Jack. "Wir fahren da weiter. Siehst du, da drüber ist eine kleine Bucht."

Nachdem uns bereits die gesamte Kolonie gesehen hat, dachte Will bei sich. "Gib mir noch mal das Buch."

Jack reichte es ihm. "Wo ist die holde Mrs. Turner?"

"Unter Deck." Will blätterte in dem Buch. Leider hatte er nicht sehr viel Ahnung von der Seefahrt.

"Das da sind Bibeltexte." meinte Jack, als er sah, was Will da aufschlug.

"Ich denke, das ist eine Schatzkarte!"

"Ja, das ist es auch will." meinte Jack. "Aber es geht hier um den wohl größten Schatz der Piratengeschichte, da gibt's keine einfache Karte"

"Aber Bibeltexte.... ", er gab es auf und reichte Jack das Buch zurück. 

Jack sah Will an. "Ich weiß, etwas unverständlich vor allem für Piraten. Aber der Captain, der den Schatz damals vergraben hat war nicht dumm. Man erzählt er wäre ein Gelehrter gewesen."

"Hast du das Buch schon auf Geheimschriften und unsichtbare Tinte untersuchen lassen? Vielleicht findest du so eher was an Hinweisen." Mit eindringlicher Stimme sagte er, etwas gedämpft, damit die Mannschaft ihn nicht hörte: "Jack, in dieser verdammten Kolonie können wir uns bis zum umfallen absuchen. Wir wissen überhaupt nichts zu diesem Hinweis."

Jack sah Will an. "Ja, ich habe eine ganze Nacht lang alles abgesucht.,...ich habe, was den Hinweis betrifft eine Vorahnung....sicher bin ich noch nicht. Vielleicht sollte deine Frau mal in das Buch schaun, sie wurde in der christlichen Lehre sicher unterwiesen."

"Versuchen können wir es ja mal." Will entnahm Jack das Buch. Elizabeth war zuvor ohne Kleidung, das musste sein Freund nicht sehen und so lief er schnell in die Kabine. 

Sie lag auch noch immer ziemlich faul und nackt im Bett und rekelte sich im Bett.

Leider war Jack dicht hinter Will. Nur knapp konnte der junge Turner diesem die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen. "Bleib draußen Jack. Und auch nicht durch die Fenster sehen!"

Jack seufzte "Spielverderber!" maulte er

"Möchtest du etwa noch mehr verdiente Ohrfeigen?*

"Nein, nein" grummelte er und ging zurück an Deck. "So ein Spielverderber."

"Der ist schlimmer als ein wilder Eber.", sagte Will als er sich von der Tür wegdrehte.

Elizabeth sah lächelnd auf. "Ah ja?"

"Du willst bestimmt da weiter machen, wo wir vorher  aufgehört haben." Will setzte sich seitlich zu ihr aufs Bett.

"Dagegen hätte ich gar nichts."

"Leider möchte Jack, dass du dir das hier mal ansiehst."

"Och menno." sie zog eine Schnute.

"Bitte.", begleitet von einem Kuss.

"Okay, zeig her." Sie nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand, küsste ihn aber noch mal.

"Anscheinend verbirgt sich dort irgendwo ein Code, der auf den Schatz 

hindeuten könnte."

Elizabeth studierte das Buch, blätterte vor, blätterte zurück. Auf ihrer Stirn zeichneten sich leichte Falten ab. Sanft strich Will darüber. „Kannst du einen Sinn darin erkennen."

„Nein, oder? Da ist was." Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen Abschnitt. Als Will einen Blick darauf werfen wollte, schlug sie das Buch zu. „Ich glaube, das ist mehr was für jemand anderen."

„Jemand anderen?", er war verwirrt.

„Genau!", sagte Elizabeth strahlend. Sie schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht, das Buch nicht in seine Hände fallen zu lassen. 

„Elizabeth!" 

„Ja, Liebster?", sie hatte sich bereits eilig angekleidet.

„Erklär mir, was das hier jetzt soll? Du hast den Code des Buches entschlüsselt und weißt welcher Art der Hinweis auf dieser Insel ist." Sie nickte. „Warum sagst du es mir dann nicht?"

„Weil, mein lieber Will, das nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt ist.", sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, damit er sie nicht unterbrechen konnte. „Ich muss mit Sparrow reden."

„Captain Sparrow!  Auch für dich liebste Elizabeth.", erklang die Stimme Jacks von draußen. 

„Du lauschst an unserer Tür?", fragte Elizabeth völlig empört und riß die Tür auf. 

„Nein, denn wenn wir mal davon ausgehen, dass dieses Schiff hier mir gehört und ich die Formulierung über alles an Bord informiert zu sein vorziehe, kann nicht die Rede von lauschen sein." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und führte sie an Deck. „Du wolltest mich über die Geheimnisse meines Buches aufklären?" 

Elizabeth sah ihn an "Also langsam mal. So schnell kann ich dir nicht alle Geheimnisse dieses Buches verraten."

Will kam zu ihnen gestürzt: "Jetzt darf er es also doch nicht erfahren!"

Elizabeth sah ihren Mann an.

"Wir müssen wissen, welcher Art der Hinweis ist, nachdem wir auf der Insel suchen müssen. Die werden uns nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen, wenn die sehen, dass hier eine Piratenbande vor Anker liegt."

Elizabeth nickte und blätterte in dem Buch "Hier steht etwas über eine Insel" meinte sie schließlich.

"Soweit waren wir doch schon.", grummelte Jack.

Elizabeth sah ihn an "Nicht frech werden, ja, hier steht auch etwas über den 

Hinweis, ich denke, dass ihr das noch nicht wusstet!"

"Erzähl Mädchen und spann uns nicht auf die Folter!"

Elizabeth sah ihn schief an und verpasste Jack einen Stoß in die Rippen. "Also, 

hier steht, dass er Hinweis in einem Mahl versteckt ist."

"Welcher Art von Mahl?", fragte Will und versuchte erneut in dem undurchdringlichen Kauderwelsch des Buches durchzublicken. 

"Hm, ich verstehe die Worte hier nicht alle...hier steht etwas von Haut...kann ein Mahl auf der Haut eines Menschen gemeint sein?"

"Eine Tätowierung!", meinte Will.

"Ja das könnte sein. Oder ein Muttermahl." meinte sie

"Mehr steht da nicht?", fragte Jack enttäuscht.

"Na ja ein bisschen was über die Geschichte der Insel und ihrer Bewohner und dass das Mahl über Generationen weitergegeben wird."

"Einen tollen Schatz hast du da in Aussicht, Jack. Wir müssen erst einmal ein bestimmtes Mahl auf der Haut einer dieser Bewohner dort drüben finden und wissen noch nicht einmal, ob diese bestimmte Person überhaupt noch auf der Insel ist. Was ist, wenn sie bereits in eine andere Kolonie ausgewandert ist?"

Eliza schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, diese Person wird noch da sein. Es ist so etwas wie eine Familiensache."

"Aber wie können wir das so sicher sein?", fragte Will. "Sollen wir alle größeren Familien der Inseln nach ihren Muttermalen befragen?" 

Jack würgte.

Elizabeth sah ihn an "Wir müssen es herausfinden." Sie sah Jack an "Stell dich nicht so an! Du kannst dann die hübschen Mädchen nehmen."

"Und ich wohl die Männer?" Will stütze sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. 

Elizabeth streichelte ihm grinsend über die Wange "Sicher nicht die jungen hübschen Frauen."

"Einer muss sie aber festhalten.", unterbrach Jack.

Elizabeth sah ihn an "Wieso das??"

"Na denk doch mal nach Mädchen. Die ziehen sich doch nicht freiwillig aus. Außerdem haben wir keine Zeit für lange Verführungskünste. Wir nehmen uns jetzt ein Boot und fahren an Land. Komm Will."

Elizabeth nickte: "Ich komme mit."

Ende Kapitel 4 


	5. Kapitel 5

_Vielen lieben Dank für die lieben Reviews ^^ Das spornt an und freut uns wirklich!!! _

_So und heute kommt ein weiteres Kapitel, das euch hoffentlich auch gefällt._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

**Kapitel 5**

"Ähm.. ich halte das für keine gute Idee." Jack hatte sich nochmals umgedreht. 

"Er hat recht. Wir wissen nicht, was uns dort erwartet.", stimmte Will zu.

Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen.

Will gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss, bevor ihn Jack von Bord schleifte. 

Jack ruderte los "Je eher wir das hinter uns haben umso besser."

"Das heißt wir steuern ohne Plan auf eine Insel zu, von der wir noch nicht einmal wissen, wie viele Bewohner sie hat?"

"Ja, Will. hast du eine bessere Idee?"

"Wir hätten die Mannschaft zur Unterstützung mitnehmen sollen. Es kann Tage dauern bis wir gefunden haben was wir suchen! vielleicht stand in dem Buch ja etwas über die Form des Males!"

Jack sah ihn an "Zweifelst du an deinem Weib? Sie hat nicht mehr gefunden"

"Weil du ihr wahrscheinlich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu gegeben hast."

Jack zog eine Braue hoch.

„Mist", fluchte Will. "Ich habe mein Schwert vergessen."

"Dann kriegst du eins von meinen! Jammer nicht so rum."

"Hast du schon mal deine Bewaffnung kontrolliert? Außer deiner Pistole bist auch du unbewaffnet von Bord. Jack, wir müssen uns eingestehen völlig unvorbereitet zu sein."

"Ja, ja, nur die Ruhe, schon vergessen? Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Ich wünschte es wäre so.", sagte Will leise.

"Bitte???"

"Oh, nichts." Sie waren kurz vor der Küste und Jack suchte einen geeigneten Platz zum anlegen.

"So nehmen wir das hier." Er band das Boot an.

Gemeinsam sahen sie sich an den Docks um. Nicht weit von der Küste entfernt standen die ersten Häuser einer kleinen Stadt.

"Komm schauen wir uns da um."

"Jack.", Will stieß ihn an. "Dort drüben, die Mädchen."

"Jaha." Er sah da mal hin. "Oh was eine nette Aussicht."

Es waren drei junge Mädchen. Alle in der neuesten Mode gekleidet, die Elizabeth verabscheute. Ihre samtweichen Locken fielen locker über ihre nackten Schultern. "Guten Tag, die Damen", begrüßte Will sie.

Eine der jungen Damen drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Guten Tag."

Er stieß Jack an. "Willst du das nicht lieber weiterführen?", zischte er zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

Jack verbeugte sich vor der jungen Dame.

Die Mädchen kicherten, einen so komischen Kauz hatten sie schon lange nicht gesehen. 

Jack sah die drei Damen an und wollte etwas sagen, als er eine anderen junge Dame anrauschen sah, allerdings weniger adrett gekleidet.

Will sah Elizabeth und ging vorsichtshalber ein paar Schritte von den Damen zurück. 

Jack sah sich um. Plötzlich hing jemand anders an seinem Hals. "Ihr seid gekommen. Endlich werden meine Träume wahr. Mein Held, mein Prinz. Endlich, endlich werde auch ich eine ehrbare Frau an der Seite eines wirklich gutaussehenden Mannes."

Jack zuckte zusammen. Herrje, was war denn das für eine Furie. Ein hübsches Ding, aber eine Furie. Er wäre fast aus den Latschen gekippt. "Wie meinen Madame??"

"Ihr seid der, von dem ich Nachts träume."

"Äääääääääh, ähm also....", er versuchte sie von sich los zu machen.

"Elizabeth, du solltest doch auf dem Schiff bleiben!", Will wollte seine Frau in die Arme nehmen, aber die schubste ihn beiseite, dann half sie Jack und zerrte an der Verrückten. "Bevor die beiden hier noch mehr Unsinn anstellen, nur eine Frage: Trägt eine von euch ein Mal auf dem Körper?"

Jack glättete verdutzt seinen Mantel und besah sich das Weibsbild mal genauer.

"Ganz schön direkt, mein Schatz, findest du nicht?", flüsterte Will ihr ins Ohr. 

Elizabeth sah ihn an: "Na besser als eure Masche!"

Währendessen, hat sich die dunkelhaarige Schönheit an Jacks Beinen gehängt. "Ich lass dich nicht mehr los, nein, nein, nein!"

Jack sah nach unten an sein Bein, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, konnte er damit vielleicht sogar leben.

"Ich warte auf Antwort.", Elizabeths Gesicht war zornig.

"Nein" meinten die drei jungen Damen dann schnell.

"Seid ihr euch da sicher?" Will könnte schwören, dass Elizabeth im nächsten Moment den Mädchen die Kleider vom Leib reißen würde. 

Zwei der Mädchen ergriffen die Flucht und das Dritte nickte "Ganz sicher!"

Jetzt hielt Will seine Frau am Arm fest. "Lass sie. So erreichen wir sowieso nichts." Elizabeth riss sich los. "Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie Jacks Beinschmuck.

Jack sah zu dem Mädchen runter: "Genau was ist mit dir?"

"Was soll mit mir sein? Ich bin ganz dein, für immer und ewig." Schmusend rieb sie ihre Wange an seinen Beinen. 

Jack grinste: "Ob du ein Mahl auf deiner Haut trägst"

Sie kicherte. "Tragt ihr eins?"

"Jaha, was ist mit euch?"

Will seufzte: "Wir sollten uns irgendwo auf die Lauer legen, wo wir möglichst viel sehen können." Elizabeth drehte sich blitzschnell herum. "Du gehst in kein Freudenhaus!"

"Das ist mein kleines Geheimnis.", sagte die Unbekannte und drückte seine Beine nur fester.

Jack nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hoch, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte "Vielleicht wollt ihr es mir anvertrauen."

Sie schmolz dahin und versuchte ständig dem Drang zu wiederstehen seine Lippen auf die ihren zu pressen. "Verdammt Jack, reiß ihr endlich das verdammte Kleid vom Leib!", brüllte Elizabeth. 

Jack sah Elizabeth an, also so unverschämt wollte er ja nicht sein "Zeigt ihr es mir?"

"Nein! Ich kenne euch ja nicht mal."

"Was muss ich dafür tun, dass ihr es mir zeigt?"

"Nehmt mich zu eurer Frau und ich werde tun was ihr von mir verlangt."

Will zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Jack sah Will und Elizabeth an, dann das Mädchen. "Sagt mir euren Namen."

"Viktoria."

"Ein schöner Name"

"Und wir suchen immer noch ein Mahl.", erinnerte Will ihn. 

"Dann muss ich sie wohl heiraten", murmelte Jack.

Das reichte. Will zog Jack zur Seite. "Das ist nicht dein ernst! Du kannst doch nicht irgend so eine Verrückte heiraten."

"Ja wer weiß und wenn sie diejenige ist, die wir suchen? Und hübsch ist sie auch."

"Und wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass sie diejenige ist? Jack, ich kenne dich mittlerweile lange genug um zu wissen, dass du kein Mann für eine Ehe bist."

Er sah das Mädchen an und er fragte sich wie er sie dazu kriegen könnte.

"Wir müssen uns was anderes einfallen lassen. Sie ist nicht die einzige auf dieser Insel. Lass uns irgendwo nach anderen sehen."

Jack nickte dennoch hatte er so ein Gefühl.

 Elizabeth funkelte böse Viktoria an. Ihr gefiel ihre Art nicht. 

"Ihr wollt mich nicht heiraten?!" Viktoria holte aus und klebte Jack eine. "Aua" nuschelte der. "Das war gemein."

"Nein, das habt ihr verdient. Wollt mir an die Wäsche, aber nicht heiraten." 

Will schnappte sich seine Frau an der einen Hand und Jack an der anderen. "Kommt, lasst uns in der hiesigen Taverne nach dem Hinweis Ausschau halten."

Jack seufzte auf und ließ sich mitschleifen, aber Viktoria ließ sich auch nicht abhängen. Jack sah die Kleine an. Recht hatte sie in allen Punkten: an die Wäsche hätte er ihr schon gerne gewollt.

"Was will die noch?", zischte Elizabeth ärgerlich. 

"Hallo??? Hab ich doch gesagt: er ist mein Prinz!"

"Er ist ein verdammter Pirat!"

"Na und????"

Elizabeth gab auf. Will hielt ihr die Tür zur Taverne auf und führte sie alle zu einem abgelegenen Platz.

Viktoria folgte ihnen. So leicht würden die sie sicher nicht los werden.

In der Taverne waren mehrere Huren dabei die Betrunkenen Männer für ihre Dienste zu begeistern. Elizabeth betrat zum ersten Mal einen solchen Ort. Angewidert verzog sie den Mund. "Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, du sollst auf dem Schiff bleiben!", bevormundete sie Will. 

Jack nickte. "Daran musst du dich gewöhnen wenn du in eine Taverne gehst."

Als eine der leichten Damen zu ihnen kam, schubste Elizabeth sie angewidert davon. "Hey, sie könnte das Mal tragen!", protestierte Will.

"Nein, das tut sie nicht, mein Lieber."

Jack lachte leise. Das war ja herrlich.

"Lach nicht, sondern sieh dich hier um. Will bleibt währenddessen schön hier an meiner Seite, wo ich auf ihn aufpassen kann.", befahl Elizabeht.

Jack stand auf, dann würde er eben tatschen gehen.

Das kann ja heiter werden, dachte Will bei sich. Viktoria verfolgte Jack. 

Jack mischte sich mal unter die Damen.

Viktoria hakte sich bei ihm ein. 

Jack sah sie an.

Sie lächelte.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", schimpfte Elizabeth. "Solange diese Frau ihm folgt, könnt ihr das mit dem Hinweis vergessen. Die sieht aus, als wäre sie eine von diesen, na, diesen luftigen Dingern und keiner traut sich jetzt noch zu ihm."

Jack sah Vicky an "Hör mal Schätzchen, da du mir nicht helfen willst, kannst du mich auch los lassen."

"Damit du dich mit diesen Huren amüsieren kannst? Kommt nicht in Frage!"

"Ich muss dieses Mahl finden!"

"Wofür?"

"Wir suchen einen Schatz."

"Oh, einen großen?"

"Jaha."

"Und was macht ihr, wenn ihr ihn habt?"

"Wir horten ihn und geben ihn dann aus."

"Ist eure Krone auch aus einem Schatz oder seid ihr von irgendwo König?"

"Nein aus einem Schatz.", grinste er.

"War das auch ein großer?"

"Japp."

"Erzählt mir davon!"

"Was labern die da? Er soll doch nach dem Mahl suchen!" "Womöglich weiß sie, wer eventuelle das Mahl haben könnte."

"Hört mal ich habe im Moment keine Zeit um Geschichten zu erzählen."

"Doch! Das hier ist eine Taverne und da geht man nur hin, wenn man was trinken und gute Geschichten hören will!"

Jack sah sie an: "Ich heute nicht. Ich muss dieses Mahl finden und es ist nun mal sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ein Mädchen das Mahl trägt."

"Wieso seid ihr euch da so sicher?"

"Ich hab ein Gefühl und das täuscht mich nur selten."

Sie lächelte und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Anreizend wippte sie vor und zurück. "Und welches Gefühl habt ihr bei mir?" 

"Ein ziemlich heißes." meinte er.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Ein Bein schob sie zwischen seine. Während dessen war Elizabeth aufgestanden und redete einen mürrisch dreinblickenden Fischer an der Bar an. Will bemerkte davon nichts, er dachte, sie würde nur kurz an die frische Luft gehen. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass der Fische sie für ein neues Mädchen das Hauses hielt. 

Jack zog Luft ein. Himmel was machte das kleine Biest da mit ihm?

"Aaaahhhhh lass mich los, du Schwein!"

"Jack!", schrie Will und sprang über die Tische zu seiner Frau.

Jack fuhr herum und versuchte zu sehen was los war.

"Lass sie los!", schrie Will und versuchte Elizabeth aus den fettigen Pranken des Fischers zu befreien. 

Jack löste sich von Viktoria und half Will. 

Dan bekam er eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Warum hilfst du dieser Schlampe? Wir waren gerade dabei uns näher zu kommen!"

"Schlampe? Ich zeig dir gleich wer hier eine Schlampe ist." Elizabeth war stocksauer. Zudem betatschte der Fischer sie auch noch an Stellen die ausschließlich Will vorbehalten waren. Doch der kam nur schwer an sie ran, was auch daran lag, dass in der Taverne mehrere Fischer gerade zu Mittag gegessen hatten und ihrem Kollegen gegen die Fremdlinge beistanden.

Jack zog Elizabeth mal von dem Kerl weg. "Sie ist eine verheiratete Frau, also Finger weg du Grapscher, hol dir eine von denen da!" raunzte Jack ihn an.

"Wer sagt das?", der Fischer richtete sich zu voller Größe auf.

"Ich!"

"Und wer seid ihr, ihr mickriger kleiner Zwerg ihr!"

„Hey, ruhig ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Der Fischer lachte. Er nahm einen großen Krug und trank gierig das Bier. Was nicht in seinem Mund landete, floss ihm durch den zotteligen Bart. Dann stellte er den Becher wieder auf den Tresen. "So, ein Captain also. Hahaha, ein Badewannen Captain. Ich glaube dir ist ein Zacken aus deiner Krone gefallen.", und schon hatte er besagtes Stück in seinen Pranken. Will kümmerte sich während dessen um Elizabeth, die von dem Schock völlig zitterte. 

Jack hielt ihm die Pistole an den Hals. "Ein weiteres Wort und ihr fischt nur noch auf dem Grund des Meeres."

"Genau! Lasst meinen zukünftigen Ehemann zufrieden. Er ist ein gefürchteter Pirat!" Das lies die Fischer erneut in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen.

"Na toll.", schimpfte Will. "Jetzt können wir das mit dem Hinweis vergessen."

Jack packte Viktoria am Arm und gab Will ein Zeichen "Hauen wir ab!"

"Hatte auch nichts anderes vor."

Jack schlug dem Fischer die Faust ins Gesicht und schnappte sich die Krone. "Ich bin Capain Jack Sparrow und die gehört mir, klar soweit?!"

Ende Kapitel 5


	6. Kapitel 6

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Bitte entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit, aber eher ging es nicht. Das neue Semester hat angefangen und ich musste schon wieder eine Menge lernen und letzte Woche hab ich dann auch noch die Weisheitszähne gezogen bekommen und lag eine Woche nur im Bett. seufzer _

_Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß bei dem Kapitelchen und möchten uns noch mal für die lieben Reviews bedanken!_

**Kapitel 6**

"Schnappt euch die Kerle!", rief der Fischer mit der blutenden Nase und im Nu hatten die vier eine Horde wild gewordener Männer am Hals, die hinter ihnen herjagten. 

Einer bekam Vitkorias Kleid zu fassen, aber dank Jacks festen Griff zerriß er es nur. 

Jack hielt sie fest und rannte weiter. "Ins Boot!"

"Schneller! Nun rudert schon!", feuerte Elizabeth die Männer an. 

Jack ruderte wie ein irrer.

Die ersten Fischer hatten bereits ihre Kähne zu Wasser gelassen und folgten ihnen. "Rutsch beiseite, Jack.", sagte Will und half ihm. 

Jack tat das ja und ruderte schneller.

"Sie kommen näher!", sagte Elizabeth. 

"Ich merks!" Aber sie erreichten die Pearl.

"Gibbs!", schrie Will. Der Mann verstand sofort, als er die ganzen Fischerboote auf die Pearl zusteuern sah. 

Er machte die Pearl startklar und sie mussten nur noch an Bord klettern.

"Das alles wäre nicht geschehen, wenn dieses doofe Weibsbild nicht unseren Weg gekreuzt hätte.", schimpfte Elizabeth. Sie zitterte immer noch füchterlich. Will nahm sie ganz fest in seine Arme. 

Sie gingen an Bord und Jack seufzte: "Ruh dich aus", meinte er zu Elizabeth.

Viktoria fröstelte. Ihr Kleid war am Rücken zerrissen und zeigte nackte Haut und....

Jack sah das: "Also hatte ich doch recht!", meinte er.

"Ist es das?", fragte Will.

Jack nickte und strich über Vickys nackten Rücken.

Sie drehte sich herum und verpasste ihm eine ordentliche Ohrfeige. 

"Wenn ihr mich fürs Bett wollt, dann nur ehelich."

"Aua" meinte er.

"Der Hinweis!", flüsterte Elizabeth. 

Jack sah Viktoria an.

"Was?", fragte sie.

"Ihr habt das Mal."

„Nein, das ist bestimmt ein Missverständnis."

"Nein das ist es nicht!"

"Es gibt viele mit ungewöhnlichen Muttermalen. Ich bin bestimmt nicht die richtige!" Langsam wich sie zurück. 

"Doch! Genauso wurde es in dem Buch beschrieben.", sagte Elizabeth.

Jack nickte und nahm ihre Hand.

"Fass mich nicht an." Sie entzog sie ihm rasch. 

"Hey, keine Angst Kleines."

"Ach!", sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Jetzt bin ich auf einmal wieder dein Kleines!"

"Komm.", meinte Will. "Wir sollten die zwei das allein ausdiskutieren lassen."

Elizabeth nickte.

Jack sah sie an. "Ich fress dich schon nicht. Nur wenn ich dich heirate." meinte er.

Das überraschte sie. "Ihr wollte mich wirklich heiraten?"

"Na ja....wenn ich dich anfassen will bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig, das würde ich allerdings gerne,"

Sie schlug ihn erneut. "Ihr seid ein Ferkel Captain Sarrol." Sie hatte seinen Namen noch nicht im Kopf. 

„Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow!" meinte er ernst, hielt ihre Hand fest und grinste breit

"Ahahaha, na wer wird denn gleich so sein meine Hübsche."

Sie schlug ihn mit der anderen. "Lasst mich los!"

Er hielt ihre beiden Hände fest.

Dann trat sie ihn eben vors Schienbein. 

"Ähm, Captain, braucht ihr Hilfe?", fragte Gibbs, der sich das Schauspiel nicht länger ansehen konnte.

"Nein, nein.", Jack warf sich die Dame über die Schulter und nahm sie mit in sein neues Quartier.

Sie schlug wild auf seinen Rücken ein und strampelte. "Lasst mich runter."

Er pfiff vor sich her und ließ sie erst in seiner Kabine runter.

"Was wollt ihr von mir?"

"Schatz, ich gebe dir was anderes zum Anziehen."

"Hier? In diesem Loch? Ich dachte ihr seid Captain. Solltet ihr dann nicht eine größere Kabine besitzen?", sie lag auf einem Strohballen, der anscheinend das Bett sein sollte. 

"Ja, das hab ich dem Ehepaar überlassen."

"Ehepaar? Ach so, du meinst diese Furie und den kleinen. Echt? Die sind verheiratet? Trotzdem. Als Captain solltet ihr eine anständige Kabine haben. Das hier ist doch unterstes Niveau." 

Jack nickte "Ich weiß aber ich hatte keine Wahl."

"Keine Wahl? Moment." Schon war sie zur Tür raus. Leider wusste sie aber nicht, wo die Kapitänskajüte war und somit verlief sie sich in die Kombüse.

Er rannte ihr nach.

"Wo ist diese verdammte Kabine?"

Jack sah sie an. "Da drüben."

Sie stürmte drauf los und riss die Tür auf. Elizabeth hatte sich hingelegt gehabt und Will strich ihr zärtlich über die Stirn. 

Jack rannte ihr nach.

"Was soll das?", frage Will. 

Jack gestikulierte. "Sie meint ich brauche eine größere Kabine."

"Das hier ist unsere! Du hast es versprochen." 

"Jaha hab ich."

"Dann raus hier.", befahl Will.

Elizabeth schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite.

"Dieses Weib macht mich wahnsinnig. Mahl hin oder her."

Viktoria sah sie an. "Wer von uns zweien ist das Weib?! Das bist eher du!"

"Ich? Hah, soweit kommts noch! Wie kannst du Schlampe es nur wagen?"

"Ich bin keine Schlampe!"

"Oh doch! sieh dich doch mal an. Du wirfst dich einem wildfremden Mann an den Hals, einem dem man die Verruchtheit nur so ansieht und dann hast du es noch nicht einmal nötig in salonfähiger Kleidung auf einem Schiff voller Männer herumzulaufen. Merkst du nicht, wie sie dich alle anstarren. Jeder wartet nur darauf, dich in einem unachtsamen Moment zu erwischen."

Viktoria wurde bleich und sah sie an, zog die Fetzen ihres Kleides um sich "Ist nicht meine schuld!" meinte sie.

"Dann lauf hier nicht noch so rum, sondern besorg dir schleunigst was zum anziehen, bevor du Ansprüche auf eine Kabine erhebst, die bereits belegt ist."

"Und woher soll ich bitte etwas kriegen?" schrie sie Elizabeth an "Du hast doch keine Ahnung, du bist doch eine kleine verzogene Göre!"

Elizabeth zog die Augen zusammen, drehte sich um und kramte in einer Kiste. "Hier." Sie warf Viktoria ein gelbes Kleid zu. "Das kannst du haben."

"Danke" meinte sie und drückte das Kleid an sich.

"Na los, worauf wartest du noch. Hier kannst du dich nicht umziehen. Hör auf zu grinsen Jack. Das gilt auch für dich Will!"

"Blöde Kuh! Bild dir nur nichts auf dich ein!" Viktoria drückte ihr Kleid an sich und verließ hocherhobenen Hauptes die Kabine.

"Raus hier!", maulte sie Jack an. "Ich habe mich von ekligen Männern betatschen lassen müssen und ich bin nicht besonders gut gelaunt."

Jack verließ auch die Kabine und suchte nach Viktoria.

Jack hielt das Ruder, an seiner Stirn klaffte eine Platzwunde. Viktoria musste ihm wohl bei dem Versuch ihre Tätowierung genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen ihm eins übergezogen haben. Zumindest vermutete Will dies. Sein Freund schwieg beharrlich über das was zwischen ihm und ihrer neuen Passagierin vorgefallen war. Aber Will ist ja selbst aus seiner Kabine geworfen worden. Elizabeth war stocksauer. So ganz verstand er die Frauen einfach nicht. 

Die kühle Abendbrise erfrischte ihn. Am westlichen Horizont versank eine blutrote Sonne. Will nahm seinen Fuss von der Rehling und ging zu seinem Freund. „Lässt du mich nochmal das Buch sehen?"

Captain Sparrow begann mit den flachen Händen seinen Mantel von oben bis unten abzuklopfen. „Habs nicht."

„In deiner Kabine?"

„Jo."

„Dann kann ich da wohl nicht reinsehen.", seufzte Will. 

„Jepp.", nickte Jack. 

Ein Schatten lief im Schutz der Dunkelheit geduckt zu den Beibooten. „Wer ist das?", flüsterte Jack.

„Was?"

„Psssssttttt.", ermahnte Jack den jungen Turner. Leise schlichen sie geduckt auf die Person zu. 

„Huch.", rief die Gestalt nun auf. 

„Sei doch ruhig, du Idiot, oder willst du das man uns entdeckt?" Eine zweite Gestalt erschien hinter der ersten und zog dieser eins über. 

„Au, aber wenn ich doch mein Auge verloren habe." Die Person hielt sich den Kopf, ging daraufhin in die Knie und tastete über die Holzplatten. Jack spannte seinen Revolver. Das Klicken ließ die beiden Kerle aufsehen. Langsam erhoben sie ihre Arme. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte Captain Sparrow ernst. 

Ende Kapitel 6 


	7. Kapitel 7

_Ay!_

_Hier melden wir uns wieder zurück! _

_Es hat etwas gedauert, da ich mit der Uni sehr viel zu tun hatte und keine Zeit hatte was hoch zu laden._

_Wir beide bedanken uns aber sehr für eure Reviews und hoffen doch, dass ihr uns weiterhin welche schreibt! __J___

_Ach ja...jemand hatte gefragt, ob es sich um die beiden Piraten aus dem Film handelt: ja natürlich, um welche denn sonst. ;)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Kapitel 7**

Viktoria hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Sie hatte das Kleid angezogen, das sie von Beth zuvor bekam. Sie sah sich ein bisschen in Jacks winziger Kabine um. Ziemlich klein, für einen angeblich so großen Captain. Er schien ja nicht sehr viele Reichtümer zu besitzen. Nur diese alberne Krone, die über einer kleinen Lampe hing und die paar verstreuten Kleider auf dem Boden. Sie besah das sehr wackelig aussehende Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Autsch.", murmelte sie und griff unter die leicht miefig riechende Decke. Sie zog ein dickes, altes Buch hervor. „Na was haben wir denn hier?" Sie schlug die ersten Seiten auf. „Das ist ja mal interessant." Sie blätterte das Buch durch, es schien völlig aus Rätseln zu bestehen. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf Jacks Bett. Viktoria mochte Rätsel und das hier schien das Größte zu sein, das jemals vor ihr gelegen hatte.

Will sah Jack an und Jack hielt noch immer seine Pistole auf die beiden jämmerlichen Gestalten gerichtet. „Glaubt mir, dieses Mal ist mehr als nur eine Kugel drin!"

Will seufzte. „Was wollen die denn schon wieder?" Das war echt nicht zum aushalten. Nicht mal eine Schatzsuche konnte man in Ruhe machen.

„Rauf hier!", befahl Jack und die beiden leidlichen Gestalten folgten Jacks Aufforderung. Captain Sparrow ließ sie am Hauptmast festbinden. „Und nun schön der Reihe nach, Jungs. Was zur Hölle wollt ihr auf meinem Schiff?", fragte er mit kühler Stimme.

Der dünne kicherte dämlich. „Wir suchen ein neues Schiff." Dafür bekam er von seinem Freund unsanft den Ellbogen in die Seite, bevor seine Arme ganz fest an den Mast gebunden waren.

„Halts Maul. Der macht keine Witze!"

„Soso, ihr wollt also ein neues Schiff." Jack trat nah an die beiden heran. Seine Goldzähne blitzten im Mondschein. Der blonde Bursche mit dem Holzauge schluckte nervös. „Da kam euch als erstes natürlich die Pearl in den Sinn, was? Könnte ja sein, dass der alte Captain Sparrow nach Barbossas Tod nachlässig geworden ist. Das habt ihr euch erhofft."

„Oh nein, phu und ich dachte schon wir sind so gut wie tot.", grinste Holzauge wieder dämlich. Er zuckte abrupt zusammen als Jack zu ihm herumsprang und den Lauf seiner Pistole an dessen Kinn presste. „Das seid ihr auch. Im Morgengrauen werde ich euch den Haien zum Frass vorwerfen!"

„Findest du das nicht etwas zu barbarisch?", fragte Will zweifelnd.

„Genau, der Junge hat recht. Das ist viel zu barbarisch.", unterstützte Holzauges Freund Will.

„Ruhe!", gebot Jack. „Wir sind Piraten. Unser Gebot ist es barbarisch zu sein."

„Auch wenn sie angeheuert werden wollen?", fragte Holzauge. Als er seinen Kopf zu ruckartig bewegte fiel entsprechendes hinaus. „Ah, mein Auge! Nicht schon wieder." Es rollte verdächtig schnell auf die Rehling zu. Mit einem schnellen Schritt stoppte Will den Rolllauf.

„Ihr wollt bei uns anheuern?"

„Ja, warum denn nicht? Wir kennen uns hier aus und sind Spitzenleute.", sagte Holzauges Freund.

„Ihr seid Meuterer!", zischte Jack ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich würde das mehr als eine Art gewalttätigen Gruppenzwang bezeichnen. Wir hatten keine Wahl. Entweder mit euch auf einer Insel und somit dem sicheren Tod ausgesetzt werden oder den Oberbefehl Barbossas anzuerkennen. Schließlich ist es nur uns gelungen aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen.", redete sich Holzauges Freund raus.

Will spielte mit dem Holzauge. Er warf es hoch und fing es wieder auf. Bang beobachtete der Besitzer des Auges das Spiel. „Willst du sie immer noch verfüttern, Jack?", fragte Will.

Es klopfte an die hölzerne Kabinentür. Viktoria sah von dem Buch auf, mit diesem Besuch hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Ich wollte mich wegen vorhin entschuldigen. Es war nicht richtig so zu reagieren." Elizabeth war in die Kabine getreten und musterte die blonde Frau. „Das Kleid steht dir gut."

„Danke.", das war alles was Viktoria antwortete.

Beth machte zwei Schritte und war somit einmal durch die Kabine gegangen. Verächtlich nahm sie die Krone zwischen zwei Finger. „Ich glaube es nicht. Er hat das scheußliche Ding mal nicht auf." Achtlos hängte sie sie zurück an ihren Platz. „Musst du nun hier in dieser Kabine bleiben?", versuchte sie wieder ein Gespräch mit der anderen Frau zu beginnen.

„Sieht wohl so aus. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein solcher Captain so schäbig haust."

„Tut er normalerweise nicht, aber da er unbedingt Will an Bord haben wollte und ich nicht bereit bin in einer solchen Schabrake zu hausen blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mich und meinen Mann in sein Quartier einziehen zu lassen."

„Edelmütig ist er auch?", hauchte sie fast. Viktorias Blick nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an.

„Das ist Jacks Buch!" Beth hatte nun erkannt was sich im Schoß der blonden Frau befand. Sie nahm es in ihre Hand, während sie sich zu Viktoria setzte. Eilig blätterte sie durch die Seiten als sie gefunden hatte was sie suchte, gab sie das Buch zurück.

„Das ist die Stelle von der über das Mahl berichtet wird das du auf dem Rücken trägst und eine Karte zu dem Schatz sein könnte."

Vicky sah Beth an. „Ich...", sie brach ab und strich ihre blonden Haare zurück, die wild über ihre Schultern fielen. Beth sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was?"

Vicky seufzte. „Ich weiß, was das Mahl bedeutet. Es ist sowas wie ein Wegweiser. Als ich neun Jahre alt war, bin ich einem alten Piraten begegnet... er ... er hat mir prophezeit, dass eines Tages ein Mann kommen würde, für den dieses Mahl von Bedeutung ist." Sie schwieg und sah auf ihre Hände, mit denen sie an ihrem Rock spielte. Ihre Stimme war, während sie erzählt hatte, sehr ruhig und ernst geworden. Sie sah auf und Beth an. „Und ich will nicht, dass mich ein Mann als Schatzkarte benutzt!", meinte sie. „Ich werde ihn da nicht ranlassen, nur weil er Gold und Schätze will!" Sie klang sehr bestimmt.

„Hmm.", meinte Beth. Sie konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, was Vicky meinte. Sie würde sich auch niemals von einem Mann benutzen lassen. „Ich verstehe dich, Vicky, aber ohne dich ist diese Reise umsonst."

Viktoria seufzte auf, antwortete aber nicht weiter darauf.

„Komm erst mal mit mir rüber in meine Kabine. Dort ist es viel angenehmer, als in diesem miefenden Loch!" Vicky lächelte leicht. „Ja, danke." Samt dem Buch gingen die beiden Frauen in Elizabeths Kabine.

Jack sah Will an, dann diese beiden erbärmlichen Kreaturen, die sich Piraten schimpften. „Ich werde es mir überlegen.", knurrte er grimmig. „Vorerst bleiben sie da angebunden." Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern stapfte hoch zum Steuer.

Will sah die beiden an. „Sorry, Jungs, er ist der Captain. Am besten haltet ihr euch brav ruhig!" Er wandte sich zum gehen, um Jack zu folgen. „Ach... hier!" Er drückte Ragetti sein Holzauge grinsend rein und eilte zu Jack ans Steuer.

„Alles okay?", fragte Will, denn Jack hatte so einen seltsamen Blick drauf.

„Japp.", meinte er. „Bestens." Will zog die Brauen hoch. „Mir gefällt es einfach nicht, Will, dass die so einfach auftauchen. Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten!" Er sah zum Himmel. „Ein Sturm zieht auf."

Jacks Voraussage schien zu zutreffen. Nur wenig später fegte ein peitschender Wind über die Black Pearl. Der Captain ließ die Segel einholen und behielt das Ruder im Griff.

Will hielt eine der Leinen gut fest. Es war ein sehr heftiger Sturm. Den beiden Gefangenen am Mast ging es im Gegensatz zu der Mannschaft recht gut. Rutschte diese über die durch die Feuchtigkeit glatten Bretter des Decks, waren sie fest angebunden.

"Hey, Sparrow!", rief Ragettis Gefährte.

"Captain!", befahl dieser.

"Jaja, schon gut. Wäs hälst du davon uns los zubinden, dann können wir dir helfen."

 "Auf keinen Fall."

Will schlitterte neben das Ruder. "Jack, die Mannschaft hat es schwer genug. Einer unserer Leute ist gerade über Bord gegangen. Sie können wirklich helfen und um die tut es auch keinem Leid wenn sie baden gehen."

Jack warf Will einen grimmigen Blick zu und wies auf die beiden Gefangenen.  „Auf deine Verantwortung!", maulte er vor sich her und hielt das Ruder weiter fest. "Anamaria??"

Die junge Frau kam zu Jack "Aye?"

"Tu mir den Gefallen und sieh kurz nach unseren beiden Hoheiten"

"Aber Jack.........du brauchst jede Hilfe hier"

 "Sieh einfach nach, okay?!" Sein Blick verriet, dass er es sehr ernst meinte.

 Anamaria seufzte "Aye!" Sie machte sich auf den Weg unter Deck.

Es klopfte an die Kabinentür. "Ja?", fragte Beth.

Anamaria trat ein.  "Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?" Die Frage hätte sie sich sparen können. Viktoria war bleich wie der Schnee im Gesicht.

„Ich will festen Boden unter den Füßen.", jammerte die blonde Frau.

Elizabeth war bei ihr und brachte sie zu dem großem Bett. "Kannst du uns eine Schale mit kaltem Wasser bringen?", fragte sie Anamaria.

 "Werde ich." Anamarie verließ die Kabine und verdrehte die Augen, wie konnte man nur so empfindlich sein??? Sie holte eine Schale mit frischem Wasser und brachte es Beth zusammen mit einem Eimer "Da kann sie reinkotzen falls es sein muss.", meinte sie seufzend. "Bleibt unter Deck, der Sturm ist sehr stark!"

Beth nickte. "Werden wir."

Anamarie eilte wieder nach oben zu Jack

"Und?"

"Deine neue kleine Freundin ist nicht sehr seetauglich."

 "Sie ist nicht meine Freundin."

 "Dann eben dein Betthäschen."

 Er sah sie böse mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, sagte aber nichts mehr.

Will band währenddessen die beiden armen Seelen am Mast los. "Na dann macht euch mal nützlich und keine Tricks."

„Hähä, wir sind ganz gute Seeleute.", grinste der eine dämlich.

 Will verzog nur das Gesicht, er konnte sich denken, was dabei rauskommen

sollte. Dann entschied er sich dafür ebenfalls mal nach den Frauen zu sehen.

Vicky hing mit dem Kopf mehr oder weniger in dem Eimer, den Anamaria gebracht hatte, als Will seinen Kopf in die Kabine steckte.

Beth strich ihr über den Rücken und redete ruhig auf sie ein.

"Kann ich euch etwas bringen?", fragte er.

"Wie wärs mit festem Boden?", jammerte Vicky in den Eimer.

Beth grinste leicht, was Vicky Gott sei Dank nicht sehen konnte.

"Sie ist leicht seekrank, das wird sich spätestens mit dem Sturm legen."

Will setzte sich auf eine der Stühle am Tisch und schnappte sich einen saftig aussehenden Apfel aus einer Schale. Herzhaft biss er hinein. „Ich finde es gar nicht so schlimm. Richtig schön sogar, das ganze Schaukeln."

Ein heftiges Würgen unterstrich diese Aussage besonders.

„Du wirst langsam wie er.", tadelte Beth.

„Nein, ich bin was ich bin und nicht wie jemand anderes."

Beth stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen. Als Vicky aus ihrem Eimer aufsah, biss Will gerade wieder zufrieden in seinen Apfel. Vicky wurde noch bleicher, dann etwas leicht grünlich und würgte wieder in den Eimer.

"Will, das ist nicht nett." Beth sah ihn an.

"Entschuldigung, aber ich habe Hunger!", kam es als Antwort.

"Dann iss vor der Tür!!!"

Den Apfel hinter seinem Rücken versteckend kam er zu Beth, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging wieder raus. Oben an Deck wollte er soeben sein Obst weiter essen als eine große Welle von Backbord sie erwischte und er sein Essen verlor. Über die Planken kullernd verschwand das saftige Obststück im Meer. Fluchend ging Will wieder zum Ruder zu Jack..

"Wäre es nicht besser wenn wir uns in Küstengewässer bringen? Solange wir nicht wissen wohin wir segeln müssen, ist es dort doch sicherer."

Jack sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Und riskieren von den Schurken an den Henker verraten zu werden? Nein, wir bleiben auf dem Meer. Die Pearl ist das sicherste Schiff auf allen Weltmeeren. So ein kleiner Sturm wird ihr nichts anhaben können." Um diese Worte zu unterstreichen fiel einer der Matrosen kreischend aus der Takelage und knallte auf Gipps.

Will zog die brauen hoch und sah Jack an.

Jack seufzte frustrierend "Okay, okay. Aber du bindest die beiden Idioten da wieder fest, sobald wir näher zur Küste kommen!!"

Will nickte "Einverstanden."

Jack brachte de Pearl auf anderen Kurs und lenkte das Schiff näher zur Küste hin. Dort war es nicht ganz so schlimm. Jacks Blick ging durch den Sturm.

"Bald haben wirs hinter uns"

Ende Kapitel 7 


	8. Kapitel 8

_Tata hier haben wir wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch!!!!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!_

**Kapitel 8** Was keinem auffiel, hinter einem Felsmassiv ankerten zwei Kriegsschiffe 

der Royal Navy auf einem davon sah gerade Commodore Norrington mit einem Fernglas nach den neuen Ankömmlingen. "Das muss mein Glückstag sein. Kommt nur her ihr Schufte. Dieses Mal wirst du hängen Sparrow und dieser missratene Turner ebenfalls." Innerlich malte er sich schon romantische Stunden mit Elizabeth aus.

"Sollen wir die Waffen scharf machen?", fragte einer der Offiziere.

"Nein.", er nahm das Fernglas herunter. "Lasst sie ruhig einlaufen.

Wir werden sie nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit erwischen."

Jack hielt das Schiff aber in dieser Position, er hatte gar nicht vor in

den Hafen einzulaufen. "Will!" rief er.

Will kam wieder zu ihm hoch.

"Was gibt's??"

"Tu mir einen Gefallen"

"Und der wäre?"

"Behalte die Küste im Auge, okay?"

Will sah Jack an, nickte dann aber und nahm sich das Fernrohr durch den

Sturm war nur schwer was zu erkennen aber er gab sich Mühe.

Suchend ging er die Küste ab. In dem nahe gelegenen Hafen waren alle Ankerplätze bis auf das kleinste Fleckchen besetzt.

Kein Mensch war zu sehen. Sie hatten wohl alle ihre Häuser aufgesucht.

Sein Blick zog weiter über die Küste. "Sag mal Jack, was hast du eigentlich vor?" Er nahm das Fernglas herunter.

"Ich will, sobald der Sturm auf der offenen See abgeklungen ist, wieder da raus. Und wenn wir da draußen sind, dann knöpf ich mir Blondie vor und sehe mir an, was sie uns zu zeigen hat, falls du verstehst, was ich meine."

Will musste grinsen, er konnte sich schon gut Vickys Gezettere vorstellen, aber auch Jacks Überzeugungskraft.

"Gibt's da was zu sehen dann?", fragte der dickliche Pirat neben Ragetti.

Jack und Will drehten sich beide gleichzeitig zu dem Mann um und sahen ihn drohend an.

"Oh, schon gut, bin wieder beim arbeiten."

Will nahm wieder das Fernrohr und suchte weiterhin die Küste ab. Bei einem Felsmassiv stoppte er. Ein kleiner Stofffetzen war am Rand der Klippen zu sehen.

"Jack, sieh dir das mal an." Er reichte das Fernrohr dem Captain der Pearl.

Jack nahm das Fernrohr. Schweigsam glitt er damit über die Küste, dann erstarrte er. Will kannte ihn gut genug, um genau das zu bemerken. Der Pirat gab Anamaria das Steuer. "Verflucht!"

Er drehte sich zu Anamaria um "Kurs ändern, fahr wieder auf die offene See. Aber ein bisschen bronto"

"Was ist denn los?", fragte die schöne Matrosin während sie Fahrt aufnahm.

"Wir bekommen wohl Besuch.", meinte Will und behielt die Küste im Auge.

"Dieser verdammte Dreckskerl hat uns entdeckt.", fluchte Norrington. "Sofort Fahrt aufnehmen. Folgt Sparrows Schiff!", befahl er. Seinen Leuten gefiel das überhaupt nicht, aber was sollten sie machen.

"Jack, sie folgen uns. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Es sind zwei Schiffe.",

warnte Will.

Captain Sparrow wandte sich zu seinem jungen Freund. "Ach, mach dir nicht

in die Hosen, Kleiner. Die Pearl hat es schon mit schwereren Schiffen als

mit denen dort aufgenommen. Unser alter Freund scheint keinen besonderen

Einfluß in der Navy zu genießen, sonst hätte er eine bessere Bewaffnung."

Will schüttelte den Kopf, Jack war unverbesserlich.

"Alle Mann auf ihre Posten ihr seht, der Sturm lässt nach! Los, los", befahl er.

"Wir werden denen mal zeigen, was ein richtig schnelles Schiff ist! Segel setzen!"

"Der Kerl ist verrückt. Bei diesem Wind die Segel setzen zu wollen.", staunte der Matrose am Ruder. Norrington biss nur genervt die Zähne aufeinander. Er würde Sparrow bekommen. Koste es was es wolle. Anschließend würden er und Turner am Galgen hängen. So einfach ließ er sich nicht die Frau nehmen.

Jack grinste "Die glauben immer noch sie würden mich kriegen, was meinen

die eigentlich wie lange ich schon auf See lebe?!"

Will sah Jack an, das hatte er ihn noch nie gefragt

"Wie lange??" fragte er dann.

Jack sah ihn an, sein Gesicht spiegelte erst etwas Wehmut und dann auch

etwas Traurigkeit wieder.

"Mein ganzes Leben."

Über Jack Sparrows Vergangenheit wusste Will nichts, doch ob dies nun der richtige Zeitpunkt dazu war? Er durfte nicht vergessen ihn darüber zu befragen. Am besten wenn der Captain betrunken war. Dies schien der beste Moment dafür zu sein.

"Will!" Elizabeth kam auf Deck. Sie hielt sich ihren Rock und hatte sichtlich Mühe nicht auszurutschen, was ihr dann doch geschah, glücklicherweise war sie schon bei Will angekommen und der fing sie geschickt auf.

"Hoppla. Ladys sollten bei einem solchen Wetter lieber unter Deck bleiben und Deckchen sticken.", meint Jack grinsend.

Beth sah ihn böse an. "Und verrückte Piraten sollten lieber schnell zurück zur Küste fahren, weil ihre Hinweise auf Schätze immer kränker werden!"

"Wir können nicht zurück.", sagte Will.

"Warum nicht?" Sie war entrüstet. Wie konnte Will ihr nur widersprechen.

"Weil die Navy hinter uns ist." Dabei zeigte er mit dem Finger über seine Schulter Richtung Küste. Zwei große Segelschiffe liefen mit voller Fahrt hinter ihnen.

Elizabeth ließ die Schultern hängen. "Mein Vater hat die gesamte Flotte auf die Suche nach mir geschickt.", sagte sie mit matter Stimme.

"Nicht dein Vater, Love, sondern Norrington!", meinte Jack. Er sah Beth an. "Hey, sag Blondie, sie soll nicht meine Kabine vollkotzen! Sowas kann ich nicht leiden, klar soweit?!"

Er warf wieder einen Blick über die Schulter

"Die holen uns nicht ein, dazu müssten ihre Schiffe schneller sein, das

sind sie aber nicht."

Will nickte und sah Beth an. "Geh wieder unter Deck, bitte."

Elizabeth hauchte ihrem Mann einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen ehe sie wieder in die Kabine zu Viktoria verschwand. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen lag sie stöhnend auf dem Bett. In ihrem Magen befand sich rein gar nichts mehr, alles was sie noch aufzustoßen vermochte war reine Luft.

Im Inneren der Kabine hing der säuerliche Geruch Unheil verkündend in der Luft als Beth hineintrat. Eilig öffnete sie eines der Fenster. Die frische Brise würde der blonden Frau gut tun. Sie setzte sich neben sie und tupfte ihr mit einem kühlen Lappen die Stirn ab.

„Werft euch in die Riemen, Männer. Ich schwöre euch, sollten diese Piraten uns entwischen, werde ich jeden einzelnen von euch dekradieren lassen.", schrie Norrington über den durch die Segel wehenden Sturm hinweg. Doch es war vergebens. Der Abstand zur Black Pearl wurde größer von Augenblick zu Augenblick. Sie konnten nur erahnen wohin Captain Sparrows Weg führte. Wütend warf der Commodore sein Fernrohr auf die Planken des Decks, als er erkennen musste, dass es hoffnungslos war. Um diesen Piraten zu bekommen musste er eine ausgeklügelte Falle aufstellen. Dies würde nicht ihre letzte Begegnung gewesen sein.

„Wir haben es geschafft. Die Schiffe der Navy drehen bei.", verkündete Will stolz Jack. Dieser warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. „Aye, die haben genug."

Der junge Turner zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vorerst zumindest. Die werden aber nicht aufgeben."

Jack sah ihn nur kurz an bevor er Anamaria zu sich pfiff. „Kurs halten.", befahl er und schlenderte gemächlich in seine alte Kabine. Will ahnte was jetzt kommen würde und eilte dem Piraten hinterher.

Ende Kapitel 8 


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

Captain Jack Sparrow stieß die Tür seiner großen, geräumigen Kabine auf, so dass Beth zusammenzuckte. Sie legte den Lappen in die Schüssel mit Wasser und sah Jack an.

„Was soll das, Jack? Sie braucht etwas Ruhe! Ihr geht's nicht so gut!"

Will war Jack nachgeeilt.

„Raus", knurrte Jack Beth an. „Los, mach schon!" Beth starrte ihn an und dann Will. „Jack, was..."

„Ich schau mir nun das Mahl an, ob ihr wollt oder nicht und nun raus hier!"

Will nahm Beth an der Hand und zog sie aus der Kabine, bevor sie protestieren konnte.

Jack ging zu seinem Bett, indem Will und Beth mit Sicherheit einige Schweinereien gemachten hatten und dessen Decke durch Vickys Erbrechen leicht säuerlich roch. Er warf die Decke aus dem Bett. Vicky blinzelte und wimmerte leise. Sie fühlte sich so schlapp und ausgelaugt und hatte im Moment kaum Kraft sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Jack hob sie etwas an. Vicky hob ihre Arme und versuchte ihn abzuwehren, doch Jack ließ sich von dem Armwedeln nicht beeindrucken und drehte Vicky auf den Bauch und machte sich daran die Schnüre ihres Kleides aufzuziehen. Vicky wimmerte etwas, was wie „Nein, nicht" und „Bitte" klang und wieder ein leises Wimmern und Schluchzen. Jack seufzte leise. So einfach war das gar nicht. Er machte ihren Rücken frei. „Potzblitz.", murmelte er leise während seine Finger zart über ihren Rücken strichen. Es war wie als wenn er über eine Landkarte streichen würde und löste somit bei Vicky ein leises Seufzen aus, das wohlig wurde als er weiter über ihren Rücken strich, um sich alles genauestens einzuprägen.

„Jack.", murmelte Vicky. „Was machst du da?"

Jack sah Vicky an, die ihren Kopf so seitlich gedreht hatte, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Ich präge mir ein, was ich wissen muss." Einen Moment später bereute er es schon, dass er das gesagt hatte.

„Mach sofort, dass du von mir runter kommst, Jack Sparrow, oder ich fange an zu schreien, du elender Mistkerl!"" schrie sie ihn bereits an.

„Captain", murmelte er leise. Vicky schien genug Kraft gesammelt zu haben, um ihn vom Bett zu werfen. Seine Krone purzelte ihm vom Kopf und rollte über den Boden. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an und Jack hätte sein Schiff darauf verwettet, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie hielt das Kleid vor der Brust fest und sah ihn noch immer an. Jack stand langsam vom Boden auf. Er sah in ihren wütenden Augen, dass er sie verletzt hatte.

„Was glotzt du noch so? Hast du nicht gesehen, was du sehen wolltest?", fauchte sie.

Jack stützte sich mit den Händen aufs Bett und beugte sich zu ihr. „Vielleicht zeigst du mir ja auch noch mehr.", flüsterte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Ihr Knie schnellte nach oben und traf ihn an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle „Bis noch vor einigen Stunden wäre ich gerne bereit gewesen mich dir hinzugeben, doch wenn mich einer nur wegen einer bescheuerten Tätowierung will, verzichte ich gerne."

Schmerzverkrümmt lag Jack noch immer auf ihr. All ihre Bemühungen ihn von sich zu stoßen schlugen fehl. Er war einfach zu schwer. Ihm schien die ganze Situation zu gefallen, denn nun sah er auf und zeigte bei einem höllischen Grinsen seine Goldzähne.

„Ich liebe impulsive Frauen und ich liebe es sie zu erobern."

„Du widerst mich an!"

„Och." Beleidigt verzog der Pirat das Gesicht. „Wer wird denn gleich? Hast du noch nie etwas vom unglaublichen Charme des Captain Jack Sparrow gehört? Die Frauen liegen mir reihenweise zu Füßen. Du könntest eine von ihnen sein!"

Die blonde Frau wehrte sich weiterhin vehement. Als er erneut einen Versuch startete ihren Mund mit dem seinen zu verschließen drehte sie blitzschnell das Gesicht zur Seite.

Die Rettung kam in Form von Elizabeth, die wild schimpfend auf Jack stürzte. Will versuchte alles seine Angetraute von dem Captain zu bekommen, schließlich gelang es ihm.

„Siehst du nicht, dass es ihr nicht gut geht? Du bist total besessen, Sparrow! Dein blöder Schatz läuft dir nicht davon.", schimpfte sie von Will festgehalten.

„Warum kümmerst du dich nicht um deine neue Freundin während ich mit Jack hinaus gehe?", schlug der junge Mr. Turner vor.

Jack sprang vom Bett. „Gute Idee." Er nickte und sah von unten zu dem Ehepaar. „Eine wirklich sehr gute Idee. Missy eins kümmert sich um Missy zwei und wir Männer werden eine klitzekleine Kursänderung vornehmen." Er bückte sich, hob seine Krone auf, die bei dem Handgemenge mit Vicky heruntergefallen war, polierte diese mit seinem Ärmel und blies etwas Staub von ihr bevor er sie sich keck auf den Kopf zurück setzte. Anschließend tänzelte er zur Tür. „Was ist Junge? Hast du Bananen in den Ohren? Wir haben einen neuen Kurz zu berechnen."

Will drehte sich kurz zu Elizabeth. „Bis später.", hauchte er ihr zu und presste ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Bis später." Ihre weiche Stimme begleitete ihn bis an Deck.

Ende Kapitel 9


End file.
